Watching Avengers: Infinity War (DISCONTINUED)
by xxTheTruMan961
Summary: The Avengers team still on earth are brought to a movie theater by unknown means a few days before the events of Infinity War happen, and have to watch the future unfold through a movie. I DO NOT OWN THE AVENGERS, MARVEL, THE CHARACTERS, OR THE SCRIPT TO ANY OF THEIR MOVIES!
1. Chapter 1: Travel Delays

Nick Fury groaned, slowly opening his eyes with a few blinks and looked around warily. He was in some sort of... movie theater room. How did he get here?

Coming back to full consciousness, he quickly got to his feet and scanned the room as only a spy would. He had no idea how he got here, and he needed to know what was going on.

To his surprise however, he also found several other people in the room that were stirring, slowly waking up. His brow furrowed in confusion and complete bafflement, although his face remained stern and cold as usual. From what he saw, the people currently in the room with him consisted of Stark, Rogers, Colonel Rhodes, Natasha and Clint, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Wanda Maximoff, and Vision.

"What... what just happened?" Tony mumbled. "Did I drink to much or something?"

Fury rolled his eyes. "Apparently we all did Stark."

His voice made several of the people stir awake completely, Natasha and Clint coming too first.

"Oh, you're here?" Tony asks in annoyance.

"Where... is here exactly?" Clint questions.

"That's what I'm trying to find out." Fury replies.

Steve stands to his feet, rubbing the back of his neck and looking around. "How did we all get here?"

Tony and Steve then realize the same thing and freeze, both looking at each other. They stared at each other with a lot of suspicion and wariness, and Steve's was more unsure while Tony had a hint of anger in his gaze. He then glanced to the side of Steve and scowls furiously.

"He's here too?!" he exclaims, preparing to march towards Bucky with a growl, however Rhodey stops him, having just woken up fully.

"Tony, stop," he pleaded.

"Let go of me!" Tony growled.

"Stand down Stark." Fury ordered with a glare.

"SHIELD doesn't exist anymore Nick so you can't do ~ _beep~_!" Tony retorts coldly.

"Tony please, just calm down," Natasha tells him.

"You don't even know what he's done!" Tony yells.

By this point everyone was awake. Steve was standing near Bucky, ready to defend him if necessary, his friend refusing to meet Tony's gaze, guilt swelling in him. Vision and Wanda were also nearby, concerned about what to do.

"Uh, what the heck happened?!" Clint exclaimed with a frown.

"I don't care what he's done Stark." Fury says coldly. "Right now, the only thing that concerns me is figuring out where we are and how the _~beep~_ we got here."

Eventually Stark relents, pulling his arm away from Rhodey furiously and sending one last scathing glare at Bucky and Steve before sitting down in a chair, glaring at the floor. Steve sighed in relief, and Bucky stayed where he was, lightly touching the area his arm used to be.

"Okay, so we wake up in some strange movie theater, no idea how we got here." Sam says. "Not the weirdest thing that's happened to us."

"But who brought us here?" Wanda asked.

"And how could they have done so to all of us at the same time undetected?" Steve adds with a frown.

"Perhaps this may provide an answer," Vision speaks up, revealing a sheet of paper.

"Where'd that come from?" Rhodey asked.

"It was attached to the chair I woke up in," he replied.

"Well, what does it say?" Fury asks.

Vision looked at the piece of paper. "It says: 'The end is near. And when the Mad Titan is done, only half of the universe will still exist.'"

Everyone widens their eyes in bewilderment and worry at that statement, but Vision continues. "'This two and a half hour film you are about to watch will show what will happen in a few days time. Then you will be able to leave.'"

"A few days?!" Clint exclaims in a panic.

"What kind of a note is that?" Rhodey added. "Half the universe is going to die? How is that even possible?"

"I can't believe this..." Fury mutters to himself.

"I suppose we should oblige whoever sent us here." Vision concludes.

"What about an exit of some kind?" Steve questions.

"I don't see one in here," Clint said with a frown.

"This is really odd..." Sam said quietly.

"Well in that case!" Tony suddenly spoke up, leaning back in his seat with crossed arms. "Let's play the movie that will showcase our deaths!"

Everyone glanced at each other, but eventually decided to go along with it, sitting back down. Fury sat near Natasha and Clint, and were near Tony and Rhodey. Vision and Wanda sat beside each other, near Steve, Sam and Bucky.

Once they were all seated, the lights in the theater began to dim, and the screen slowly lit up, not yet showing anything.

"Glad to know half the universe being destroyed is presented like a movie," Tony said sarcastically.

Slow, ominous music began to play in the background, immediately catching their attention. What came next however was more alarming.

 _ **"This is the Asgardian refugee vessel, Statesmen. We are under assault, I repeat, we are under assault…"**_

"Asgardian?" Wanda noticed, feeling a sense of dread.

"Why would Thor and his people be a part of a refugee vessel...?" Steve wondered with concern.

"Better yet, what could have possibly even caused them to go onto a refugee vessel? I thought Asgard was all powerful." Tony said, disturbed.

 _ **"Engines are dead, life support failing... Requesting aid from any vessel within range… we are 22 jump points out of Asgard... Our crew is made up of Asgardian families, we have very few soldiers here."**_

"That can't be good..." Sam says.

"...perhaps this is the work of this Mad Titan," Visions suggests in concern.

"What could have happened up there?" Clint wonders, not sure he wants to know.

 _ **This is not a war craft, I repeat, this is not a war craft…"**_

 **The black screen fades to show a broken ship in space, several blue energy bolts striking the side. Debris was scattered around it. Looming over the ship, was a much more massive vessel, the front glowing like a furnace.**

Tony's breathe hitched, and he widened his eyes in horror. The rest of the group were also alarmed and worried, but Tony was beginning to have another panic attack.

"I- I know that ship..." he whispers.

"You do?" Rhodey asks in surprise, and the others turn to him.

"Where have you seen it?" Fury questions sternly.

Tony goes a little pale, remembering now. He blew up the Chitauri mothership that was attack him, but he vaguely recalled another lurking nearby, just out of view. He hadn't paid it any thought...

"New York," he recalls.

Everyone widens their eyes in shock, and turn back to watch the screen.

 **Inside the ship, Heimdall is lying on the wreckage, obviously in pain. Someone walks by and he reaches out to try and stop him, but he groans in pain, unable to move.**

"Who's that?" Sam questions.

"If I had to take a guess... I'd say that's Heimdall." Natasha answers, although uncertain.

"You sure?" Clint asks, and she shrugs in response.

 **Ebony Maw walks among the bodies of dead Asgardians, only his feet visible at the moment. He steps over them as he speaks with no mind, as if they were scattered pieces of dirty clothing on a bedroom floor.**

 **"Hear me, and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan." Ebony speaks.**

Everyone narrows their eyes, remembering what the note said. The Mad Titan. This was different wording, but they had to be the same person.

"Saved?!" Tony exclaimed in bewilderment. "They've been slaughtered!"

"This is horrible," Wanda whispers, moving closer to Vision, who offers some comfort.

 **"You may think this is suffering. No... It is salvation. Universal scales tip toward balance because of your sacrifice."**

 **The camera pans up to show Ebony Maw, hands held together in front of him. His face is pale, chalky white, hair the same color. The most notable feature is his lack of a nose.**

At the sight of Ebony the Avengers all recoil with a grimace.

"Hello ugly," Clint comments.

"Never knew Voldemort was a real person. Or maybe that's Squidward," Tony said in an attempt to lighten the mood, although nobody could really feel it, even him. Seeing that ship terrified him.

 **"Smile..." as he continues to talk, another being stabs an Asgardian who was moving a little.**

Everybody winces, staring sorrowfully.

 **In the background, looking out into space where his ship is staying, is a large figure, tall even from the distance he was standing.**

Seeing the large figure, everybody holds their breath and then narrows their eyes, some with a hint of anger at the fate of Asgard, others with worry and alarm at how menacing he seemed.

"That must be the Mad Titan," Fury deduces.

Vision touches the stone in his forward lightly, feeling it pulse a little, but nobody else notices, save for Wanda, who gives him a worried look. He stared back with a small, reassuring smile.

 **"...For even in death, you have become Children of Thanos."**

 **Ebony Maw finished his speech with a grin, and walks past Loki. He watches Ebony with a wary look, and then turns his head to watch Thanos.**

"Loki's there?!" Tony says in surprise.

"I'm willing to bet he's gonna he kissing up to this good buddy of his," Clint says darkly.

 **Thanks slowly turns around, looking down at the figure at his feet, which is a heavily battered and wounded Thor.**

Everybody gasps in alarm, seeing Thor unmoving there at the Titan's feet.

"Thor!" Steve exclaims in concern.

"Please tell me he's not dead..." Tony muttered to himself.

"This is really not good..." Natasha added.

 **"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right... yet to fail, nonetheless." Thanos says, his voice deep and menacing.**

 **He then reaches down to grab Thor by the shirt, and walks toward Loki, dragging him along. Thor groans in agony, weakly attempting to raise a hand against him.**

The Avengers all watch the scene in fear, terrified for what could happen to Thor. Every muscle in their body was screaming at them to go help, but what were they supposed to do? They were helpless to even reach them in the first place. Even the trained spies like Natasha, Clint and Fury were having trouble masking their horror.

 **"It's frightening. Turns the legs to jelly. I ask you, to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same," he continues to monologue.**

 **The camera then pans around to show Loki standing in front of a group of other aliens, one of which has a weapon pointed at him while Thanos approaches.**

Noticing Loki's position, and the way the others were acting around him, Fury frowns.

"Something tells me that this Titan and Loki aren't on the same side..." he observed.

"Well, he did fail to retrieve the Tesseract... that was for him?" Steve realizes.

"He's still leaving Thor and this guy's mercy," Clint growls.

 **Thanos' purple face is then revealed from the shadows, a triumphant, menacing grin stretching across his face. "And now, it's here. Or should I say... I am," he states victoriously.**

 **Thanos holds up his hand to reveal the Infinity Gauntlet, which already hosts the Power Stone. It glows purple, as if responding to the being who wielded it.**

Vision winces again as he touches the Mind Stone in his head, feeling a connection to that purple stone. The others look between him and the purple stone, eyes widening in realization.

"Vis, are you okay?" Wanda asks worriedly.

"Holy-" Tony starts to say.

"That must be another Infinity Stone," Steve realizes. "This guy already has one."

 **"You talk too much." Thor manages to say, spitting out blood. Loki glances at him.**

"At least he can still taunt the guy," Rhodey remarked.

 **Thanos just ignored him, staring at Loki. "The Tesseract, or your brother's head. I assume you have a preference?" he asks with a sickening grin, holding the stone to Thor's head.**

 **"Oh, I do." Loki replies, a smirk forming on his face. "Kill away!"**

Clint and Tony both curse angrily at Loki, and the other stare in alarm, Wanda bringing a hand to her mouth.

 **Thanos' eyes widen in slight surprise as his smirk drops. He then frowns angrily, and sets the gauntlet on Thor's temple. The power stone glows brightly, striking energy into Thor's head, who screams in pain.**

"Come on, no no not Thor," Tony was muttering.

Steve was frustrated and terrified at the fact that he was powerless to help stop this, only watch it happen.

Fury's gaze was sharp and cold in its usual mask, but his eyes were glinting in alarm and worry for Thor.

 **Loki glances at Thor as the torture continues, looking unsure now, his grin disappearing. He was obviously worried and fearful for his brother.**

A lot of the group see this, and look on with a hint of confusion.

"Is he really...?" Natasha trails off.

"I thought he hated Thor and you guys." Rhodey said with some confusion.

 **"ALRIGHT, STOP!" Loki yells in distress.**

 **Thankfully, Thanos removes the Power Stone from Thor's head.**

"Since when did Loki become the good guy?" Tony exclaimed in bewilderment.

"There's no way," Clint said with a scowl, still having negative thoughts about Loki.

"Something may have changed.

 **"We don't have the Tesseract. It was destroyed on Asgard." Thor gasped.**

"Destroyed?" Clint asks in surprise.

Everyone was shocked and concerned about this, especially Fury. Asgard was essentially their protection against hostile alien forces from beyond. If it's now gone...

 **Loki lifts his gaze to Thor, an apologetic expression on his face. He reluctantly lifts his right hand into the air and the Tesseract reveals itself. Thanos smiles.**

"Why would we expect anything different from him?" Clint says angrily.

"This is not good. Who knows what this Thanos can do with it," Fury says worriedly.

"If only we had the rage monster right now," Tony says, sighing at the end. He did miss Bruce...

 **"You really are the worst, brother." Thor groans.**

 **"I assure you, brother, the Sun will shine on us again." Loki says, approaching the two.**

 **"Your optimism is misplaced, Asgardian." Thanos says tauntingly.**

 **"Well, for one thing: I'm not Asgardian. And for another..." Loki grins. "We have a Hulk."**

 **Loki dives out of the way, dropping the Tesseract and bringing Thor with him as Hulk emerges with a loss roar, smashing into Thanos.**

Everyone gasps in surprise. "Bruce is there?!" Natasha exclaims.

"How did he get out in space?!" Sam questions in bewilderment.

Tony however grins. "Ha! He used my line!"

Fury glares at him. "Is this really the time Stark?"

"What? This Thanos guy is about to get his _~beep~_ kicked by the Hulk!" he retorts happily.

 **Thanos tumbled to the ground and faces Hulk, who unleashed another bellow in challenge. Hulk then slams his fists into his face, causing Thanos to stumble back at each other. He slams him on the shoulders and into the wall, then grabs him in a choke hold, pressing him against the metal. Thanos groans in slight pain.**

"Glad we have the big guy on our side," Rhodey says with wide eyes, to which everyone nods in agreement, small smiles on their faces.

 **Cull Obsidian growls, moving forwards to engage, but Ebony raises a hand to stop him.**

 **"Let him have his fun,"** **he says.**

Hearing this proclamation, Fury, Natasha, Steve, Wanda and Vision loose their excitement and grow worried. Let him have his fun?

A sense of dread began to grow within Steve, but Tony and the others were too exhilarated to care yet.

"Oh no..." Wanda mutters with worry.

 **Thanos grips Hulk's wrists with both hands, and then begins to pull. He slowly removes his hands from his neck, standing up again. Hulk looks at his arms in confusion, growling.**

Everyone's exhilaration at Bruce being alright and with Thor somehow, beating down on Thanos falls away into absolute shock. Thanos was... overpowering him!

"What the _~beep~_?" Tony exclaims.

"How is that even possible?!" Clint yells, dumbfounded.

 **Thanos grins eagerly, forcing Hulk backwards as he holds both of his arms apart, standing to his full height. Hulk's expression turns to one of confusion and growing fear, and he grunts in alarm.**

 **Thanos then throws his arms to the side and delivers a swift and powerful punch to Hulk's jaw with his right fist. Hulk yelps in pain and stumbles back, holding his jaw while Thanos strides forwards, eyeing him down.**

The Avengers are all dumbfounded and horrified. Hulk was supposed to be an unstoppable rage monster, capable of tearing apart anything. But here he was, actually overpowered like nothing. Not to mention Hulk was afraid.

"Oh we're so screwed," Sam said quietly.

 **Hulk tries to throw a punch, but Thanos blocks his attack and then sidesteps him, delivering a swift counter to his face.**

The quick and skilled, not to mention ruthless precision in that counter from Thanos had even Steve and Natasha in horror-filled awe.

Tony was watching the exchange with wide eyes, alarmed by how easy it seemed for Thanos. Even with his Hulkbuster suit he couldn't perform a move like that.

 **Hulk grunts and swings again,** **but Thanos ducked under the strike and punched him in the back. He advances, blocking another punch from Hulk, and delivers swift jabs and punches to Hulk's head and gut.**

 **He grabs his shoulder and then slams Hulk in the face, causing him to stumble back and crash into a pillar behind him, smashing it to pieces. Thanos grabs his head and knees him in the face, and then picks him up.**

 **Thanos lifts Hulk onto his shoulders with a grunt, and takes a few steps forwards before slamming Hulk into the ground, breaking the floor. He lays there, eyes closed and unmoving.**

There was stunned silence as everyone stared at the unconscious, defeated form of Hulk laying on the ground.

"Stark... how long did it take you to subdue Hulk last time?" Clint asks quietly.

"Over five minutes," he replied, face turning slightly pale.

"Geez..." Rhodey muttered.

 **As Thanos was standing over Hulk, Thor lunges forwards with a metal pipe, and slammed it down across his back. The pipe broke in half from the force of the hit, but Thanos barely reacted, turning around slowly to glare at Thor, a frown on his face.**

"If this wasn't so serious that's be the perfect moment for comedy." Tony remarked.

"He's like a stone wall." Sam added.

 **Thor back up slightly, but raised the remains of the pipe to attack again. Thanos merely kicked him in the chest, sending him flying across the room.**

Everybody in the theater winced at the sight.

 **As Thor tries to get up, Ebony waves his hand, and with a simple gesture, several pieces of metal float upwards and start to surround Thor, trapping him.**

"Are you kidding me?" Tony exclaimed in disbelief. "He's like Wanda 2.0!"

Wanda and Vision gave Tony a look, the former frowning in annoyance and he shrugged. "What? He has telekinesis!"

"Another nearly impossible person to fight, fantastic." Clint says sarcastically.

"This is ridiculous..." Bucky mumbles, and Steve glances at him in surprise, it being the first time he spoke at the theater.

 **Thor and Heimdall both share a look with each other, the former panting from his injuries and from trying to escape. Heimdall gives him a sad look, grimacing from his injury.**

 **He then pulls out his sword, holding it in hand and holds up his other hand, palm open. "Allfather's... let the dark magic, glow through me one last... time," he manages to say, his palm beginning to glow.**

"What's he doing?" Steve questions.

"To _~beep~_ if I know." Tony replies.

 **The glowing rainbow magic of the Bifrost then begins to form around the Hulk, and he opens his eyes slightly, being lifted from the ground. The Bifrost then shoots out into space, taking the Hulk with it. Thanos and members of the Black over watch it go, the former with an angry expression on his face.**

The group all sighed in relief, seeing Banner out of reach of Thanos now.

"Please come back to earth." Tony said.

"But what about Thor and the others? I don't think Thanos will be pleased." Nick pointed out in concern.

 **Heimdall turns his head to look at Thanos, a defiant expression on his face. Thanos approaches with a glare, taking a spear from Corvus Glaive and glowering at him.**

 **"That was a mistake," he stated dangerously.**

 **Heimdall looks over sadly at Thor, who's eyes are widening in fear and realization at what was about to happen.**

"Oh no..." Natasha muttered.

 **Thanos jabbed the spear into Heimdall's chest, and he groaned in pain, although still continue to stare up at him in defiance.**

 **"NOOO!!" Thor yells in horror.**

 **Thanks twists the spear deeper, and Heimdall collapses, dropping his sword as his eyes become lifeless.**

The Avengers all flinched at the scene, some feeling sad and upset despite not knowing him, because it was obvious he and Thor were close friends.

 **Thor panted heavily, eyes wild with rage and grief. "You're going to die, for that!" he yelled.**

 **Ebony waved his hand, and a piece of metal came up to gag him. He brought his hand to his lips, a smirk on his face.**

 **"Shh..." he whispered.**

"I'm really starting to hate these guys." Sam comments. "They just seem like pure evil."

"Well what do you expect from a titan that wants to wipe out half the universe?" Tony replies sarcastically.

 **Thanos walked away from Heimdall's corpse, and Corvus watched him go. He then retrieved his weapon, and gathered with the rest of the Black Order. Ebony knelt before Thanos, the Tesseract held out in his hands as a an offering.**

 **"My humble personage, bows, to your grandeur." Ebony starts to say, while Thanos slowly removes his armor, sliding it off his shoulders with an impassive look on his face.**

"What is this, a religious artifact to them?" Clint scoffs.

Steve narrows his eyes at the Tesseract. "Something tells me there's more to the Tesseract than we thought..."

"I have to agree with Captain Rogers." Vision adds, feeling something strange about it, especially from the Mind Stone.

 **"No other being has ever had the might, nay, the nobility, to wield not one, but two, Infinity Stones." Ebony continues.**

Everyone gapes at the screen in a mixture of shock and disbelief. Steve closes his eyes and sighs.

"The Tesseract... is an Infinity Stone?!" Clint exclaims.

"Oh geez..." Rhodey muttered.

"Nick, what is your problem?!" Tony demanded angrily.

"What are you upset with me for?" Fury responses with a glare.

"You were experimenting on an Infinity Stone the whole time! No wonder Loki tried to take it from us!" Tony exclaimed.

"Well it's not like we knew what it was at the time." Natasha retorted in his defense. Tony prepared to argue some more, but Steve stopped him.

"Guys, this isn't the time to be arguing, what's done is done!" he said sternly.

Fury was quiet, but in his mind he had to be angry with the former World Security Council and himself for how they handled the Tesseract. They didn't know what it was, and it did bring did bring invasion on them.

 **Thanos reaches out and takes the Tesseract from Ebony, holding it in his hand. He gazes at it for several moments, completely silent.**

 **"The universe, lies within your grasp." Evony finished.**

 **There was a hint of a smile on Thanos' face, before he then closed his fist and began to crush the Tesseract. The cube cracked and crumbled, then exploded apart like glass, the pieces laying in his hand, one in the center glowing.**

 **The Space Stone.**

"It was inside..." Steve realizes.

"I can't believe we never discovered that stone," Fury sighs, part angry and part relieved, although he doesn't know how to feel. At least human hands would have been better than the hands of a murderous warlord when it came to the stones.

But would they really? HYDRA proved that would have been a mistake...

"Now he has two stones," Natasha says grimly.

 **Thanos blew away some of the broken glass, rolling the stone into his two fingers and letting the rest of it fall to the ground. He slowly raised the stone towards his gauntlet, a light pulling affect being made as the stone started to become attracted to it, like a magnet.**

 **He then let go of the stone, and it snapped into the Infinity Gauntlet. A small burst of blue light shot out from the gauntlet at the connection, and Thanos tensed up, holding his arms out and groaning as the rush of power ran through him.**

 **Thor watched with wide eyes, feeling a sense of fear, although trying to squash it.**

"With every stone he gets he becomes more powerful," Wanda says nervously.

Vision touched the stone in his forehead, feeling it pulse as the Space Stone was added to the gauntlet. "He may already be the most powerful being in the universe now. He wields two of the six most powerful objects in existence," he states.

"And you've got one in your forehead." Sam adds.

"He's going to come for you then, if he knows about it." Steve says grimly.

"How would he know about where Vision's Stone is?" Rhodey asks in confusion.

"It was in Loki's staff, and I think it's obvious at this point that Loki was working for him," Natasha reasoned.

"This is it..." Tony whispered quietly to himself, running a hand through his air.

"Speaking of which, where is Loki?" Clint said with a frown, still suspicious.

 **Thanos looked at the gauntlet and the new stone added into it with wonder in his eyes. From where he knelt before him, Ebony looked up with a smile, awed and proud.**

 **"There are two more stones on earth." Thanos finally said, flexing his fingers.**

"Wait, two stones?!" Fury said in alarm. "Where's the second one?"

"How could there be another one?" Tony exclaimed in disbelief. "We got one right here, and another missing!"

"We have to figure it where it is before he gets to earth." Fury states determinedly.

"Unless it's shown in this," Wanda suggested. "But we have to protect Vision!"

"If he doesn't already know, he'll come for me when he does." Vision states gravely.

"We're not gonna let that happen." Natasha says firmly, and everyone nods in agreement.

 **"Find then my children and bring them to me on Titan." Thanos ordered.**

 **The Black Order all knelt before him respectfully, bowing.**

 **"Father, we will not fail you." Proxima Midnight promised.**

"Those are his kids?" Clint questions with a grimace. "That's one whole family of ugly."

"I liked your smaller agents better Barton." Tony quipped, and Clint glared at him in annoyance.

"Maybe they're adopted?" Sam suggests.

"Seriously though, where is Loki?!" Clint says angrily.

 **"If I might interject," a voice starts, causing the Black Order to look over, and Thanos frowns in annoyance. Loki strides forwards, a charming smile on his face. "You might want a guide."**

"There he is." Rhodey says.

Clint scowls. "What a spineless coward. Now that Hulk's gone he's trying to get into Thanos' good races to save his own skin," he fumes.

 **Loki shrugs, the smirk still on his face. "I do have a bit of experience, in that arena!"**

 **"If you consider failure experience." Thanos taunts, a mocking grin on his face.**

 **Loki's smile falls and he glares at Thanos, unable to help his annoyance. "I consider experience, experience," he restated firmly.**

Despite the situation, the Avengers can't help a small smirk of amusement at the insult towards Loki, especially Clint and Tony.

"Ok, that was funny," Tony admits.

"Sure was. We kicked his _~beep~_!" Clint says proudly.

"Focus you two," Fury says sternly in annoyance.

 **Loki then takes a few steps towards Thanos, a determined look on his face. "I, Loki... Prince of Asgard..."**

 **He then hesitates, looking down at the ground before throwing Thor a meaningful, emotional glance of acceptance. "Odinson..."**

 **Thor looks back at him, his expression unreadable.**

"I thought he hated Thor." Tony says in confusion.

"Maybe he changed." Steve comments.

"No way," Clint argues.

"It's possible. I mean we don't know what's happened to him since New York, maybe Thor got through to him," Steve reasons.

 **Loki and Thor share a look, before he returns his gaze to Thanos. "The rightful king of Jotenheim. God, of Mischief."**

 **A small dagger suddenly materializes in Loki's hand, hidden from the Black Order behind his back. Thor widens his eyes slightly in realization, a concerned look in his eyes.**

Everyone looks on in surprise, some in disbelief, others happy. They start to root for him.

"Wow..." Clint breathes out.

"Please stab him, please stab him," Tony repeated.

The Avengers of the group all begin to silently cheer Loki on, hoping that he'll succeed despite their previous anger towards him.

 **"Do hearby pledge my undying, fidelity..." Loki finished, bowing his head and kneeling before Thanos.**

 **He takes a deep breath, readying himself for whatever happens, knowing the consequences if he fails this. Even if he succeeds, there is no guarantee he'll survive against the Black Order.**

 **He then lunges up with his dagger, moving at lightning quick speed...**

Everyone holds their breath in anticipation.

 **...only for his dagger to stop inches from Thanos' throat, his arm being held at bay by glowing blue energy. Thanos has his fist held up, the Soace Stone glowing in the gauntlet.**

 **He smirks mockingly at Loki.**

A few of the group all gasp in alarm, everyone's spirits falling at how Loki was caught.

"No!" Sam exclaimed.

Tony cursed at the failed attempt, everyone now worried for what may happen to Loki, even Clint.

"He was so close!" Natasha exclaimed.

 **"Undying," Thanos recalled, his voice deadly.**

 **Loki looks up at Thanos with wide eyes, anger, determination and fear in his stern gaze, knowing what was to happen next. Thanos slowly reaches out, grasping Loki's hand with his other arm.**

 **"You should choose your words more carefully," Thanos mocked, and Loki grimaced in pain from the tight grip.**

"This guy is just too good!" Sam exclaimed.

 **Thanos shoved the dagger harshly out of Loki's hand, and it clattered to the ground. He then reaches forwards, tauntingly slow and then grasped Loki by the neck, lifting him up. He started to choke Loki, without mercy or care.**

 **Loki began to thrash and gag in Thanos' grip, teeth gritted together in an almost snarl, trying to free himself.**

"He's gonna kill him..." Natasha said with wide eyes.

Everybody all watched the scene sadly, wanting to feel like Loki deserved this, but unable to find it in themselves. Sure, he hurt them and tried to conquer the world, but he was just a pawn, and tried to make it up in the end by attempting to kill the real threat.

Clint couldn't help but feel bad for Loki, despite his hatred of him.

 **Thanos continues to smirk as he watched Loki thrash in his grip, and looked over at Thor.**

 **Thor watched the scene in horror, breathing heavily. His eyes were wide with terror and fear for Loki, knowing that he was about to be killed, but was unable to stop it, try as he might.**

 **Thanks returned his gaze to Loki, who was gasping now, skin color returning to its original blue, his eyes turning red.**

 **"You... will never be... a god!" Loki wheezed out, staring at Thanos with terrified, bulging eyes.**

 **The Mad Titan said nothing in response, but then closed his fist, snapping Loki's neck. He went limp, mouth open and eyes staring lifelessly, blood running from his nose and mouth.**

 **Thor widened his eyes before tears started to form, and he thrashed in his metal prison.**

 **"Mmph... No!" he yelled in horror and grief, his voice muffled by the gag.**

The neck snap caused everyone to flinch at how brutal it was, and Wanda held a hand to her mouth in horror, eyes slightly damp. She didn't know Loki at all, so she personally wasn't hurt emotionally, but it was sad and horrible to watch.

The rest of the Avengers were all shocked by the brutal death of their once hated enemy, saddened despite the past.

"Poor guy..." Bucky muttered sorrowfully, finding them to be similar from what he knew of the situation. Loki was a pawn to Thanos, just as he was to HYDRA.

Everyone nodded numbly in agreement, at a loss for words.

 **Thanos turned to look at Thor and slowly marched towards him, a dark expression on his face, stil holding Loki's body in the air.**

 **He then dropped Loki without a care, his body crashing to the ground in front of Thor, lifeless. Thor could only stare at him with tears in his eyes, heart broken.**

 **"No ressurections this time." Thanos stated.**

That line got the group's attention, and while interested, they didn't bother asking about it.

"Geez... I feel so bad for Thor..." Clint muttered.

"He lost everyone... his friend, his mother, his people, and his brother." Steve added sadly. "Maybe even his father."

"What are we going to do?" Rhodey questioned.

"Better yet, what's going to happen to Thor now?" Tony pointed out in concern.

Everyone's breath caught in horrified realization. Now Thor was completely alone and at the mercy of Thanos and his children.

 **The Black Order gathered around behind Thanos, who slowly raised his arm into the air. He then closed his fist, the Power Stone glowing purple in the gauntlet as it was activated.**

 **All around them the ship began to break apart, being burned by purple flames and explosions, violet lines of energy streaming through the walls and ground.**

 **Thanks lowered his fist to his chest with a determined look, and then closed it again, the Space Stone activating this time. A blue portal opened up behind them, and quickly enveloped the Black Order, transporting them away instantly.**

"And of course he can teleport," Clint says with a scowl.

"The Mind Stone already is capable of great power, even by itself. I'm uncertain of how many more abilities the other stones could possess, but it must be a lot." Vision theorizes.

"How do we fight that?" Wanda asked fearfully.

Steve looked around, sharing a small glance with Tony, who returned it reluctantly, although determined. All the grief and torn relationships between them would have to be put aside.

"Like the old man said before," Tony sighed.

"Together." Steve finished.

 **With Thanos and the Black Order gone, Thor's metal restraints fell away, and he collapsed to the floor. He instantly crawled towards Loki, uncaring of the ship being destroyed around him.**

 **"No... Loki..." Thor cries in absolute grief, laying a hand on Loki's chest.**

 **Loki's face was blue, eyes red, and he was completely lifeless, dead for good this time. Thor bowed his head and began to sob, having lost so much in such a small amount of time.**

"The ship is exploding, he has to get out of there!" Tony exclaimed in alarm.

"There won't be enough time..." Wanda murmurs with wide eyes.

 **The Asgardian refugee shuttle can be seen in the shadow of Thanos' warship, a purple glow becoming brighter as the ship broke apart. The ship then exploded into hundreds of pieces in a bright explosion of violet fire, shooting out everywhere, and the screen faded to black.**

"No!" Natasha, Tony, Clint, and several others cried. Vision closed his eyes, and Fury hung his head sadly. He trained himself to not feel whenever a good soldier or friend died, even with Phil, but this... this was tough.

"Thor's gone..." Steve said sadly, shutting his eyes tightly too. There were some tears from the group at the loss of Thor.

 **Space was shone again, and then a rainbow colored beam of Bifrost energy shot through the stars, passing by several familiar planets, as well as the Sun, on a course to earth.**

Everyone's eyes widened slightly to see Bruce being returned back home, needing some relief and good news after the horror they just witnessed.

"Bruce is coming back..." Tony said, feeling a little happier.

 **The Bifrost can be seen shooting through the sky, headed for New York City. Avengers Tower can faintly be seen on the city skyline.**

Tony perked up. "Hey, even better! I'll be able to pick him up quick and easy!"

"There's some good news today," Rhodey sighs.

"But how did he get into space?" Clint asks in bewilderment.

 **The screen shifts to show the inside of a building, the most notable feature being a grand staircase, and two individuals walking down it. One of them had dark brown hair and a goatee, while another was more Asian, and had a mostly bald head, wearing his usual robes attire.**

"Ok, who are these guys? And what's with the weird religious getup?" Tony asks in bewilderment.

"Maybe a monk?" Sam offers.

 **"Seriously? You don't have any money?" Strange asks in disbelief.**

 **"Attachment to the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong replies firmly.**

"Very religious monk." Tony adds.

The others rolls their eyes.

 **"I'll tell the guys at the deli. Maybe they'll make you a metaphysical Ham on Rye." Strange responds sarcastically.**

 **Wong then stops on the stairs, fishing through his pockets. "Oh, wait, wait, wait, I think I have 200."**

 **Strange turns around in pleasant surprises. "Dollars?"**

 **"Rupees." Wong replies.**

 **Strange looks more uncertain now. "Which is?" he asks hesitantly.**

 **"Uh, buck and a half." Wong admits sheepishly.**

"This guy has some real financial issues, which are unbelieveable." Tony says in disapproval.

"Tony..." Steve sighs.

"What?" Tony demands. "I'm serious, how can this religious monk guy afford such a fancy religious building or church, or monastery, or whatever, if he can't even afford a sandwich?!"

Natasha rolls her eyes as Tony continues to rant.

"Honestly, I am so over this crazy, spiritual, magical hocus-pocus," he states.

 **Strange let's out an exasperated sigh, walk-in down the stairs again. "What do you want?" He asks I'm reluctant acceptance.**

 **"I wouldn't say no to a Tuna Melt." Wong says with a chuckle.**

 **The roof suddenly explodes as the Bifrost crashes through it, and into the grand staircase. Strange and Wing flinch, tense against the ground and look back at the Bifrost. The share a look and nod, before rushing back towards it.**

 **Along the way, Strange calls the Cloak of Levitation to him, wrapping it around his neck while Wong whips out two magical energy shields. They both peer into the whole.**

Everyone is surprised by the display, and the silence is broken by Tony.

"I stand corrected," he says, referring to his comments about hocus-pocus.

"Now we've got some new enhanced people," Fury comments with a frown, shaking his head. Where could they have come from, and how did SHIELD not know about it before?

 **Hulk can be seen in the hole, although he is already reverting back to Bruce Banner, who is gasping, breathing heavily with wide eyes, terror filling them.**

 **"Thanos is coming. He's coming..." he breathes out in terror.**

 **Music starts to play, as Strange and Wong look at at each in confusion. Strange then looks back at Bruce, a questioning look in his gaze.**

 **"Who?" he asks.**

 **The screen becomes back, and the Avengers symbol comes up with the climaxing music, he team name filling the screen in golden letters. It then reverts around to show the words Infinity War after it.**

"Infinity War... makes sense," Tony comments. "Because of the Infinity Stones... you know?"

"Yes, we get it Stark," Clint says, rolling his eyes.


	2. More is coming!

**Just a quick update to reassure you guys about the story. I haven't abandoned it, it's just that I have a hard time finding motivation to continue. I am still thinking about it, coming up with ideas on how the characters will react, it's just tough for me to actually bring myself to do it, you know what I mean? Anyways, more is coming, be assured of that!**

 **Also whenever I do get to typing up these reaction stories, I usually do them over a period of several days, writing sections at a time, so updates won't be as fast as stories on my main account, which are my main passion. Just though you guys should know! :D**


	3. Chapter 2: Tell Me His Name Again

The sound of a startled cry followed by someone falling on the ground in front of them had everyone jumping out of their seats in alarm. The person then groaned, slowly sitting up and rubbing his head, causing Tony to widen his eyes in shock and exasperation.

"What the!? Kid, where'd you come from?" he exclaimed.

"Uhh... Mr. Stark?" Peter asks, slowly looking around uneasily in confusion.

"Seriously?" Rhodey mutters in disbelief.

"Oh boy," Natasha mutters.

"Uhh, who is this?" Clint asks in confusion.

"Where- where are we? What happened?" Peter questions with wide eyes, leaping to his feet. "Oh my gosh, the Avengers!"

"Yeah, who the _~beep~_ are you?" Sam demanded.

"Kid, how'd you get here?" Tony asks, moving up beside him with a frown, although a hint of concern was visible in his eyes.

"Seriously, did I miss something on house arrest or what?" Clint continues, and Natasha smacks him lightly on the shoulder.

"I- I don't know, I was just doing my homework, watching some TV and then... bam! But they- they're the Avengers!" he whispers at the end excitedly.

"Yeah, I know, just quiet down will you?" Tony replies irritably.

"Sorry- sorry Mr. Stark," he apologizes.

"Alright enough chatter, what the _~beep~_ is going on? Stark, who is this?" Fury demands with a glare.

Before Tony can reply, Peter does. "Uh, I'm Spider-Man!" he declares proudly, trying to appear confident, puffing his chest out exaggeratedly.

"Stop doing that," Tony grumbles.

"Sorry," he replies.

Everyone except Rhodey, Natasha, and Vision blinks at Peter in bewilderment, some of them in disapproval as well.

"Wait. You're, Spider-Man?!" Falcon asks incredulously.

"Are you kidding me right now?" Bucky mutters in disbelief.

"You brought a young kid into a battle at the airport?" Steve demands, frowning in disapproval.

"That's just messed up man," Clint adds.

"Stark what were you thinking?" Fury demands with a glare.

"A told you this was a bad idea," Natasha muttered to Tony.

"Guy guys, just relax, he can handle himself," he replies with a dismissive wave. "I've been... mentoring him."

Peter nods his head enthusiastically. "Yeah, what he said! He even made me an awesome new suit, and everything!"

That only made the disapproving glares more harsh, but Peter didn't seem to notice.

"I just wanna say I'm real honored to meet you all!" he exclaims excitedly. "Captain, hey- I took your shield. Uhh, Falcon? Yeah that was cool, and then, Hawkeye? Hey, love your bow, you're a great shot. And also the guy with the metal arm?" he says, gesturing at each of them before noticing Bucky. "Oh... no, more metal arm, I guess?" he says sheepishly.

Tony turns away for a moment to hide his annoyance, and Bucky winces at he sensitive subject, looking uncomfortable. Steve and Sam aren't sure what to think, although Sam is incredulous, maybe even a little bit embarrassed at the fact that he was beaten by a teenager.

"Well this is awkward," Wanda mutters, partly surprised but also amused. In a way, she could be considered young as well, so she related to Peter. And he seemed like a good kid in her eyes.

"It certainly is," Vision replies quietly in agreement. He watches Peter curiously with some amusement, trying to understand how the teenager could be so bubbly and excited. Must be a human thing.

"Can't believe Spider-Man is a teenager." Clint muses.

"All right, kid, just stop talking for now, ok? We don't need to make a scene," Tony tells him sternly, letting his annoyance show.

Finally noticing the tension and uneasiness, he nods sheepishly, looking a little apologetic.

"When we're done here, I'd like to have a conversation with you Stark," Nick says firmly.

Tony just rolls his eyes.

"Uh, where is here?" Peter asks in confusion.

"Some movie theater that is showing our future against a giant purple alien bent on destroying half of all live," Tony explains quickly, and everyone stares at him in surprise. "Also there's wizards, apparently. And Squidward."

Natasha rolls her eyes, and a few of the other Avengers let out sighs of exasperation, Rhodey especially.

"Oookkay..." Peter trails off, still a little confused.

"You know what, let's just continue with it already," Tony says, sitting back down. The rest of the group follow along, and Peter sits on the other side of Tony, opposite to Rhodey. The movie then starts playing again.

 **Central Park in Manhattan is shown, with the lake prominent in the background. Tourists and regular people walked around, going about their normal lives. Tony and Pepper were among them, in heavy conversation.**

"How is nobody swarming you two right there?" Sam asks in bewilderment.

Tony shrugs. "Eh, people probably have gotten used to it. Me and Pepper have visited the park a lot recently."

"Or they got the sense that you're an _~beep~_ " Clint retorts with a smirk.

"Oh they most likely have," Natasha adds in amusement.

"Hey, pipe it down there Legolas!" Tony says irritably.

 **Tony Stark: "Slow down, slow down. I'm totally not kidding."**

 **Pepper Potts: [laughing slightly] "You're totally rambling."**

 **Tony Stark: "No, I'm not."**

 **Pepper Potts: "Lost me."**

 **Tony Stark: "Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee?"**

"Uh, what?" Clint asks with a raised eyebrow.

Tony groans to himself, face turning a little bit red. "Oh, why am I talking about this _~beep~_?" he mutters in embarrassment.

 **Pepper Potts: "Yeah."**

 **Tony Stark: "Okay, and then you're like, 'Oh my gosh, there's no bathroom, what am I gonna do?' 'Oh! Someone's watching.' 'I'm gonna go in my pants.'"**

 **Pepper Potts: "Right. And then you wake up, and in real life you actually have to pee."**

 **Tony Stark: "Yes."**

 **Pepper Potts: "Yeah. Everybody has that."**

Peter nods his head. "Yeah, I've had that before! You know one time I had this dream that-"

"Kid, please don't go into that," Tony replies irritably.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful," Rhodey says with a chuckle.

 **Tony Stark: "Right! That's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night, I dreamt, we had a kid. So real. We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?"**

"This is certainly interesting," Sam says with a grin.

"Yup. Quite entertaining," Nick agrees with a smirk.

 **Pepper Potts: [Nodding in understanding] "Right."**

 **Tony Stark: "Morgan! Morgan."**

 **Pepper Potts: "So you woke up, and thought that we were..."**

 **Tony Stark: "Expecting."**

 **Pepper Potts: "Yeah."**

Everyone dissolved into varying levels of laughter, even Bucky although he was quieter about it, and Peter though he was trying to hide it, uncomfortable with the idea of possibly offending Tony.

"This is gold!" Clint exclaims.

Said billionaire groans, face completely red in embarrassment.

"I never knew you could get embarrassed like this Tony," Steve says amusedly.

"Neither did I!" he complains.

 **Tony Stark: [Becoming excited] "Yes?"**

 **Pepper Potts: [Shaking her head] "No."**

 **Tony Stark: "I had a dream about it. It was so real."**

"It's always the cool dreams that are horrible when you wake up," Peter says with a frown.

 **Pepper Potts: "If you wanted to have a kid, you wouldn't have done that."**

 **[Pepper points to Tony's chest attachment]**

 **Tony Stark: "I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing. It's just a housing unit for nano particles."**

"Really?" Rhodey asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok, not my best response," he replies with a shrug, secretly glad that the topic of conversation shifted.

 **Pepper Potts: "It's not helping your case, OK?"**

 **Tony Stark: "No, no, it's an attachment, it's not a-"**

 **Pepper Potts: [Insistently] "You don't need that."**

 **Tony Stark: "I know. I had the surgery. I'm just trying to protect us. The future, us, and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet, instead of, you know..."**

"I always have my Spider-Man suit in my backpack." Peter says.

"Seriously kid?" Tony asks with a frown.

"What? You never know when there's danger! Gotta protect the neighborhood, y'know?" he says in defense.

 **Pepper Potts: "Shirts?"**

 **Tony Stark: "You know me so well. You finish all my sentences."**

 **Pepper Potts: "You should have shirts in your closet."**

 **Tony Stark: "Yeah. You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're gonna have a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."**

 **Pepper Potts: "Yes."**

 **Tony Stark: "I will." (Tony kisses Pepper.)**

"Alright, that's sweet," Clint comments.

"Very sweet," Wanda adds in agreement.

"I'm assuming this is a more casual show of affection in public?" Vision questions curiously.

Tony looks around to stare incredulously at him. "Dude, are you seriously watching my special moment like a science experiment?"

"I am still learning," he replies unconcernedly.

"It's alright Tony, I'm helping him learn," Wanda says.

"Yeah, considering he went awol," Tony mutters quietly to himself, but shrugs it off.

 **[Doctor Strange then comes through a portal, much to the surprise of Tony and Pepper.]**

 **Doctor Strange: "Tony Stark, I'm Doctor Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me.**

 **Tony and Pepper both gape at him in shock, Pepper looking a little nervous while Tony has an arm in front of her protectively.**

 **Doctor Strange: "Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way."**

"Woah!" Peter exclaims in surprise. "Is that some kind of magic dude? Like Harry Potter?!"

"Way to make an entrance," Rhodey muses.

"Did that wizard really just waltz in on me and Pepper sharing a moment?" Tony exclaims in disbelief and a hint of anger.

"The look on your face though is kinda funny," Sam comments with a small grin.

"Well not to me it isn't!" Tony retorts angrily.

"Yo, how does he do that? That looks so cool..." Peter says quietly with a look of awe and wonder, ignoring the others.

 **Tony Stark: "I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?"**

 **Doctor Strange: "We need your help. Look, it's not overselling to say that the fate of the universe is at stake."**

 **Tony Stark: And who's 'we'?"**

 **Bruce Banner: [Emerges behind Doctor Strange] "Hey, Tony."**

"Oh, there's Bruce," Clint comments.

"It's nice to see he's still willing to help," Natasha adds quietly with a small smile.

"Bruce? As in Bruce Banner, the Hulk? Oh, this is awesome!" Peter exclaims, fanboying. "Where's he been the last few years?!"

 **Tony Stark: [Looking surprised] "Bruce."**

 **Bruce Banner: "Pepper."**

 **Pepper Potts: "Hi."**

 **Tony Stark: "You okay?"**

 **[Bruce gives Tony a hug, not answering. After everything he has been through, we understand.]**

"He's certainly been through a lot," Steve says sorrowfully.

 **[Back at the Sanctum Sanctorum]**

 **Wong: [Using magic to show the universe and five out of six Infinity Stones] "From the dawn of the universe, there was nothing. Then, boom! The Big Bang sent six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."**

The Avengers all start to listen intently, wanting to know as much about the Infinity Stones as possible. Thor mentioned them briefly when he was last on Earth, but not in great detail. And now that he's gone...

"Infinity Stones? Why does one of them look like the thing in your head?" Peter asks, pointing at Vision.

"Kid, stop talking for the moment, this is important," Tony says.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

 **Doctor Strange: "Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind. And Time."**

 **[Dr. Strange opens the Eye of Agamotto, revealing the Time Stone.]**

There were a few quiet gasps, and Fury frowns, narrowing his eyes.

"So that's where the other Infinity Stone was hidden..." Steve says in realization.

"In New York City, the whole time, right under our noses," Fury says with a huff of frustration. "Can't believe we never discovered this. It should have a massive energy signature if it's anything like the Tesseract."

"Let's just be glad Loki never realized it either." Natasha adds.

 **Tony Stark: "Tell me his name again."**

 **Bruce Banner: Thanos. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York, that's him."**

"Oh... that sounds pretty bad right?" Peter asks nervously.

"Really bad." Tony says quietly in agreement.

 **Tony Stark: [Speaking to himself] "This is it. What's our timeline?"**

Everyone can tell that Tony is affected by learning this, and his last comment is surprising to everyone.

"Wait, you knew he was coming?" Rhodey asks in bewilderment.

"No!" Tony exclaims angrily, really unsettled. "But I just can't- couldn't shake the feeling that... something was going to happen! Why do you think I wanted to build Ultron so badly?! Thanos has been in my head for years, I just didn't know what or how!"

Everyone looks at him with sympathy and understanding, and Bucky's eyes flash briefly.

"I can understand the feeling..." Bucky mutters quietly, sadness in his gaze.

Tony whips his head to stare at Bucky with a hard gaze, and Steve tenses up, glancing between the two uneasily. Tony eventually sighs and looks away.

 **Bruce Banner: "No telling. He has the Power and Space Stones, that already makes him the strongest creature in the whole universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..."**

 **Doctor Strange: "He can destroy life on a scale hither to undreamt of."**

"Seriously?" Tony asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Wow, what a comparison," Clint comments.

"He even speaks like a wizard," Peter adds.

 **Tony Stark: [Leans against a cauldron, stretching casually] "Did you seriously just say 'hither to undreamt of?'"**

 **Doctor Strange: "Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?"**

 **Tony Stark: "Is that what this is...?"**

 **[The Cloak of Levitation smacks Tony's arm.]**

 **Tony Stark: [Looking offended] "I'm going to allow that."**

Clint snorts. "I like this guy, kinda reminds me of you!"

Tony glared at him. "Ok, comments like that, I will not allow," he declares.

 **Tony Stark: "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?"**

 **Doctor Strange: "No can do."**

 **Wong: "We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone. With our lives."**

 **Tony Stark: "And I swore off dairy, but then, Ben Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..."**

 **Doctor Strange: "Stark Raving Hazelnuts."**

 **Tony Stark: "It's not bad."**

 **Doctor Strange: "A bit chalky."**

"Really? You're gonna talk about the ice cream in such an important conversation?" Fury asks in annoyance.

"Hey, don't hate on my flavor!" Tony retorts defensively.

"I actually don't really like hazelnuts..." Peter admits sheepishly.

Tony gapes at him incredulously. "What?! I can't believe this! It tastes perfectly fine!"

"Yeah, I have a different preference," he replies.

"We're having a discussion about this later," Tony says firmly.

 **Wong: "'A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge' is our favorite."**

 **Bruce Banner: "That's a thing?"**

"Yeah, I prefer that one," Peter says.

"Good choice," Natasha comments with a smirk, hoping to get under Tony's skin.

Tony huffs, crossing his arms.

 **Tony Stark: "Whatever. Point is: Things change."**

 **Doctor Strange: "Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change. This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."**

 **Tony Stark: "And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us."**

"So what does the mean for me? If necessary we may have to destroy my Stone," Vision says gravely.

"We aren't doing that Vis!" Wanda protests. "That'll probably kill you!"

"Yeah, I'm with little miss Maximoff on this one. I'm sure I could figure out a way to disconnect the Stone, I helped make you after all," Tony reasons.

"We're not sacrificing anyone," Steve adds firmly.

"If it comes to it, such sacrifices may be required," he replies grimly, resolute in his decision.

 **Doctor Strange: "Well, if we don't do our jobs."**

 **Tony Stark: "What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?"**

 **Doctor Strange: "Protecting your reality, _~beep~_ "**

Clint laughs in amusement. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing! Seems like you've met your match in another snarky guy with a goatee, Stark!"

"Oh yeah? I'd like to see how his magic tricks compare to my nanotech suit," Tony retorts.

"Uh, is it okay if I saw I think the guy with magic might win?" Peter adds.

 **Bruce Banner: "Okay, guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is that we have the Stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone, and we have to find him now."**

 **Tony Stark: [awkwardly] "Yeah, that's the thing."**

 **Bruce Banner: "What do you mean?"**

 **Tony Stark: "Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder. He's offline."**

Everyone grimaced, and Fury looked over at him in alarm, while Vision had the decency to look apologetic.

"Bad timing... I suppose?" he offers, wondering if that was a proper response.

"Yeah, you could say that," Tony says with a sigh.

"I certainly don't regret your decision," Wanda says, offering Vision a small smile.

"Well at least we know where he went," Rhodey adds.

"Now we just have to get ready in case the, 'children' of Thanos find him," Steve says determinedly.

 **Bruce Banner: "What? Tony, you lost another super bot?"**

"You have a serious issue with AI bots Tony," Rhodey comments sarcastically.

Tony sighs in exasperation. "Are we still going on about that?" he demands.

"Yes, it's never going away," he retorts.

 **Tony Stark: "I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving."**

 **Doctor Strange: "Who could find Vision, then?"**

 **Tony Stark: "...Probably Steve Rogers."**

 **Doctor Strange: [sighing in exasperation] "Oh, great."**

"That's the proper response," Tony mutters in agreement.

"I leave you guys to yourselves for two years and it all goes to _~beep~_ huh?" Fury says in sarcastic frustration.

"Hey it's not our fault, blame Ross!" Sam argues defensively.

"You were the ones who didn't want to sign the Accords," Rhodey reminds him.

"Which were a bad idea!" Sam retorts.

 **Tony Stark: "Maybe. But..."**

 **Bruce Banner: [missing the events of Civil War] "Call him."**

"Oh that's just funny," Tony says bitterly.

"You know you can call me right?" Steve points out.

"Wait what?" Rhodey asks in confusion.

"What are you talking about!" Fury asks.

"Later please?" Tony says angrily.

 **Tony Stark: "It's not that easy. Geez, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we?"**

 **Bruce Banner: "No."**

 **Tony Stark: "The Avengers broke up. We're toast."**

 **Bruce Banner: "Broke up? Like a band? Like The Beatles?"**

"Or One Direction? They sort of broke up too and everyone went wild about it," Peter remarks.

"Are you serious right now kid?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Oh gosh, don't you dare compare One Direction to the Avengers!" Sam exclaims.

"Sorry," he apologizes again.

 **Tony Stark: "Cap and I fell out hard. We're not on speaking terms."**

 **Bruce Banner: "Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."**

Everyone goes quiet at the reminder of the loss of Thor, pained looks crossing some of their faces.

"Uh... what happened to Thor?" Peter asks quietly, with some concern and hesitancy.

Tony sighs. "Later kid."

 **[Tony hesitates, before pulling out the cellular phone Steve mailed him, muttering 'flip phone'. It seems as though he brings it everywhere, always ready to call his lost friend.**

"Really? A flip phone?" Clint asks in bewilderment.

"Well we don't exactly have access to the fancy things," Steve replies with a frown.

"It's also better at keeping low. Flip phones aren't as likely to be tracked by the government," Natasha explains.

"I guess that's true," Clint admits with a nod.

 **Before clicking "Call", he pauses. He hears unusual sounds.]**

 **Tony Stark: Say, Doc, you wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?**

 **Doctor Strange: [Trying to look up at one of his stray hairs fluttering] "...Not at the moment, no."**

 **[Tony looks at the opening on the ceiling and sees metal scraps flying by outside.**

"Oh no..." Steve mutters quietly.

"What's happening out there?" Peter asks in confusion.

Everyone share concerned and worried looks, dreading the high possibility that those Children of Thanos had found the location of the Time Stone.


	4. Chapter 3: Battle of New York

_Hello readers! Something that I've seen you guys have noticed is me bleeping out profanity. I do it because I don't curse, so I don't want to do that stuff. It's a personal preference._

 _Also I try to keep everyone in character, and think about something they would say, plus I'm too lazy to bother filling it in with another word, so I just leave it as it is._

 _Glad you guys continue to enjoy this! :D_

* * *

 **[Tony looks at the Hulk-made opening through the ceiling and sees debris flying by outside. He exits the Sanctum through the front door and scans the chaotic surroundings -- people running and screaming in alarm, traffic becoming impossibly tangled, a litter-filled wind like a nor'easter's. A woman falls nearly at his feet and he helps her up.]**

 **Tony Stark: You okay?**

"What is going on?" Peter asks nervously.

"If I had to take a guess, it seems like some something is blowing the air around the city violently. Maybe a spaceship," Natasha suggests.

"Of who?" Bucky questions quietly.

"Who else could it be?" Tony says sarcastically.

 **[The woman ignores him and runs away. A car crashes in on a pole behind Tony.]**

 **Tony Stark: Help him! Wong, Doc.**

 **Bruce Banner: Go! Got it!**

 **Tony puts on his sunglasses, connectinghim to Friday.**

 **Tony Stark: F.R.I.D.A.Y., what am I looking at?**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Not sure, I'm working on it.**

"Why is it always New York?" Clint asks in exasperation.

"It's a popular city?" Peter suggests. "Maybe they enjoy movie clichés."

"Not now kid," Tony says.

"Sorry Mr. Stark," he apologizes.

 **Tony Stark: Hey! You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!**

 **Doctor Strange: Might wanna use it.**

"Why can't he just listen to me?" Tony grumbles with a frown.

"Maybe he can use it well," Sam suggests.

"You saw what Thanos did to Hulk, what could Strange hope to do?" Rhodey asks doubtfully.

"Well he is a wizard," Sam replies with a shrug.

"We don't even know what he's capable of. I wouldn't want to take any chances," Fury says cautiously.

Tony makes an approving gesture. "See? Why is it when I start making sense that people don't listen to me?"

"Because it's rare," Clint remarks.

"He must know what he's doing," Vision muses.

 **[A mechanical hum grows louder as Tony approaches the intersection. As he turns the corner, he sees a huge circular ship floating over Bleecker Street.]**

"That's not good," Steve says in concern.

"Huh. Not what I was expecting," Tony comments with a frown.

 **[On a schoolbus, the hairs on Peter Parker's arms stand up. He looks out the window and sees the ship.]**

"Oh hey, check it out! It's me!" Peter says happily.

Tony widens his eyes and becomes uneasy. He wasn't so sure about having the kid trying to take on someone like Thanos, it was too dangerous!

"Oh no..." Tony mutters to himself.

 **Peter Parker: [Tapping his best friend in the seat in front of him] Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction.**

 **Ned Leeds: [Turns around and sees the spaceship] Holy _~beep~_! We're all gonna die! There's a spaceship! **

"Well, I suppose that works," Tony remarks.

"Yeah, not exactly what I would've had in mind but..." Peter trails off, shrugging in acceptance.

 **[Students scramble to the windows in the back to see the spaceship.]**

 **[Peter quickly slides on one of his Stark-made webshooters, and webs the emergency exit lever on the opposite side of the bus.]**

 **Stan Lee: What's the matter with you kids? You've never seen a spaceship before?**

"Wait, wasn't that guy at one of our parties? The one Ultron crashed?" Steve asks.

"Yeah... did you guys get him drunk or something?" Tony asks with a raise eyebrow.

"Drank some of Thor's ale," he replies.

"That doesn't sound too good," Sam grimaces.

"He's been my bus driver for years, how could he have been at one of your parties?" Peter asks in bewilderment.

"I swear I've been seeing this guy pop up everywhere..." Fury mutters suspiciously, narrowing his eye at the screen.

"Well, he does look kind of like Stan Lee," Natasha comments.

"I really like that guy," Clint adds.

 **[Peter jumps out the window, clinging to the side of the bus and pulling on his mask before leaping over the side of the bridge, shooting a webline and swinging free. He makes his way hastily towards the ship.]**

Tony shakes his head in exasperation, unsure of how to feel about this.

"I know they're distracted an all, but how does nobody see you?" Clint asks in bewilderment.

Peter merely shrugs in reply.

 **Tony Stark: F.R.I.D.A.Y., evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders.**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y.: Will do.**

 **[Doctor Strange throws the Winds of Watoomb over Bleeker Street, and winks at Tony. The dust clears. Tony is begrudgingly amused for a split second.]**

"Wow, now the wizard's winking at me," Tony says dryly.

"Seems like he wants to make an impression," Rhodey says, rolling his eyes.

"I'm sure I could probably do that," Wanda says thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I'll take the witch over the wizard," Tony replies jokingly, and Wanda rolls her eyes in exasperation.

 **[Then Ebony Maw and Cull Obsidian exit the ship.]**

"Uh oh, Voldemort's arrived," Tony jokes, although with some worry.

"I really hope your suits can take what he can do Stark," Fury says uneasily.

Tony scoffs in response. "Of course they can Nick."

 **Ebony Maw: Hear me, and rejoice. You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to...**

"Can this guy get anymore full of himself?" Sam mutters.

"He's got to go," Steve says firmly.

 **Tony Stark: I'm sorry, Earth is closed today. You better pack it up and get outta here.**

 **Ebony Maw: [Looks at Strange] Stonekeeper... Does this chattering animal speak for you?**

"Wow, apparently everyone likes ignoring me now," Tony grumbles.

"It's a welcome change," Natasha teases with a smirk.

 **Doctor Strange: Certainly not. I speak for myself. But you're trespassing in this city and on this planet.**

 **Tony Stark: It means get lost, Squidward!**

Everyone either laughs or chuckles in amusement, getting a good feeling of amusement from that.

"I really love that," Clint snickers.

"I do think he's more of a Voldemort in my opinion," Peter muses.

"Still ugly," Tony adds.

 **Ebony Maw: He exhausts me.**

 **Cull Obsidian: [Two untranslated syllables]**

 **Ebony Maw: Bring me the Stone.**

 **Cull Obsidian: [Three untranslated syllables]**

"Well that doesn't look good," Bucky mutters in concern.

"I think it's time for a little bit of Hulk right about now," Clint remarks, Natasha nodding in agreement.

"Yeah that's what I was thinking," Tony replies.

 **Tony Stark: Banner, you want a piece?**

 **Bruce Banner: No, not really, but when do I ever get what I want?**

 **Tony Stark: That's right.**

Tony gestures up at the screen with a smug look. "What'd I tell ya?"

Clint rolls his eyes. "Except I'm the one who said it first," he mutters.

 **[Bruce attempts to release the Hulk. Instead of Hulk coming out easily, the most that turns green is Bruce's neck]**

 **Tony Stark: Been a while. Good to have you, buddy.**

 **Bruce Banner: I just... I need to concentrate here for one second. Come on, come on, man.**

"Shouldn't we be seeing some Hulk rampage right now Mr. Stark?" Peter asks uneasily.

"We should..." Tony replies, frowning in confusion.

"What's his deal?" Rhodey asks.

 **Tony Stark: Where's your guy?**

 **Bruce Banner: I don't know. We've sort been havin' a thing.**

 **Tony Stark: There's no time for a thing.**

 **Bruce Banner: I know.**

 **Tony Stark: [points at the approaching Obsidian] That's the thing right there. Let's go.**

 **[Bruce gives out a loud grunt, but fails to release the Hulk.]**

"Well if Wanda were there maybe she could shock Bruce into Hulk mode," Tony grumbles.

Wanda flares over at him. "Hey, I am not doing that again!!" he exclaims.

"Chill our miss Maximoff, it was a joke!" He retorts irritably.

 **[Strange stares at Tony and Bruce unbelievingly]**

 **Tony Stark: [glances at Strange] [Banner is unable to change into the Hulk] Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards.**

 **Bruce Banner: Tony, I'm sorry. [stammers]Either I can't or he won't-**

"I have a feeling that Hulk may perhaps be too frightened to come out," Visions theorizes.

"Hulk, being too afraid to come out?" Fury asks disbelievingly.

"Well, did you see how Thanos curb-stomped him?" Clint points out.

"Who did what now?" Peter asks in bewilderment.

 **Tony Stark: It's okay. Hey, stand down. [to Wong] Keep an eye on him. Thank you.**

 **Wong: I have him.**

 **Bruce Banner: _~beep~_ it. **

**[As Black Dwarf approaches the team, Stark dons his nanotech Iron Man suit in the space of three steps. He grows a shield on one arm to protect himself, then grows a set of blasters that easily throw the Dwarf back to Maw, who gestures and deflects his massive companion into some cars.]**

"See? What'd I tell you?" Tony says proudly.

"You've certainly improved them these last couple years," Steve remarks.

 **Bruce Banner: Where'd that come from?**

 **Tony Stark: It's nano-tech. You like it? A little somet-**

 **[Ebony Maw creates a spike of earth that throws Tony far up, and attacks the rest of the team with uprooted trees and other debris. Wong summons the Shield of the Seraphim.]**

In spite of the situation, Clint, Rhodey, Natasha, and a couple others can't help but laugh when Tony was shot away by Ebony.

"What's so funny about that?!" Tony demands.

"You just got annihilated like a video game character!" Clint laughs.

"That is true," Peter agrees, nodding his head.

Tony grumbles to himself and crosses his arms in frustration.

 **Doctor Strange: Dr. Banner, if the rest of your green friend won't be joining us...**

 **[Doctor Strange teleports Bruce to a nearby park along with half a taxi. Tony returns and joins the fight, pushing a car thrown by Maw back at him. Maw cuts it in half and lets the pieces fly past him, untouched.]**

"It's almost like Vision shot a laser though it," Wanda says in concern.

"Maybe they might be enhanced by stones as well... only a theory though," Vision suggests, unsure.

 **Tony Stark: Gotta get that stone outta here, now.**

 **Doctor Strange: It stays with me.**

 **Tony Stark: Exactly. Bye.**

"Why can't he just listen?" Tony grumbles.

 **[Tony flies through Ebony Maw's obstacle course but is cut short by Cull Obsidian's hammer, sending him through a building and into the park at high speed, plowing into the ground and fetching up against a tree.]**

"That looks painful," Rhodey comments.

 **Bruce Banner: [to Tony Stark in the Battle of New York] Tony, you okay? How we doing? Good? bad?**

 **Tony Stark: Really, really good. Really good. Do you plan on helping out?**

 **Bruce Banner: I'm trying. He won't come out.**

"Just great," Tony mutters.

"I'd suggest pushing him off a cliff," Natasha advises.

"But what if he doesn't come out as Hulk?" Clint points out uneasily.

Natasha lets out a sigh. "I don't know..."

 **[Cull Obsidian arrives at the park and throws his hammer at Bruce and Tony.]**

 **Tony Stark: Hammer. [Pushes Bruce out of the way]**

 **[Tony's energy beam deflects off Cull Obsidian's shield, slicing down trees. Bruce barely evades one.]**

 **Bruce Banner: [begins hitting himself] [trying to change into the Hulk] Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me? [starts slapping himself multiple times] Come out! Come out! Come out!**

 **Hulk: Nooooooo! [Bruce falls back exhausted into his tree]**

 **Bruce Banner: What do you mean, "no"?!**

"What, is Hulk like a child throwing temper tantrums?!" Sam questions in exasperation.

"As if he wasn't had enough," Fury mutters.

 **[Tony is knocked down by Obsidian, who is about to deliver a decisive blow, but the alien's hammer is easily caught by Spider-Man.]**

 **Peter Parker: Hey, man. What's up, Mr. Stark?**

"Hey check it out, it's me!" Peter exclaims excitedly.

"How are ou able to catch that guys hammer so easily?!" Sam exclaims in bewilderment.

"I caught Sergeant Barnes' arm," he replies excitedly. "Besides super strength remember?"

Bucky grimaces at the memory of his and Sams fight with Spiderman.

"And you did hold up the flight tube I dropped on you," Steve adds thoughtfully.

"Moral of the story, he's super strong, back to the movie?" Tony says in exasperation.

 **Tony Stark: Kid, where'd you come from?**

 **Peter Parker: Field trip to- OH GOAAA...**

 **[Cull Obsidian grabs Peter and throws him away.]**

"This is why I keep telling you to pay attention to the problem?" Tony says with a frustrated sigh.

"Sorry Mr. Stark," he apologizes, face turning a shade of red.

"I'm still not happy with you bringing in a teenager to fight," Steve says with a frown.

"I was understaffed, okay?" Tony replies.

 **Peter Parker: What is this guy's problem, Mr. Stark?**

 **Tony Stark: He's from space. He came here to steal a necklace from a wizard.**

"Well, I guess that sums it up," Clint remarks.

 **[Wong and Doctor Strange fight Maw. Maw lifts several bricks from the ground and turns them into sharp points. He sends them towards Wong and Strange. The two make portals and boomerang them back towards Maw. Maw moves a car to protect himself, but one spike still hits his head, creating a cut.]**

"Wow, they actually scratched him," Sam says happily.

"Yeah, now he looks pissed," Rhodey replies.

"Oh boy," Natasha sighs.

 **[Angered, Maw uses a broken fire hydrant's water stream to knock Wong back several meters, rendering him unconscious.]**

Everyone grimaces in worry at the sight, hoping he was alright.

 **[Strange snaps a whip of magical energy to bind Maw's hands and yanks, but Maw flies forward with the pull and pins Strange upside-down against a building, using the bricks to trap the Sorceror Supreme.]**

"He can float now too? That's just not fair," Clint says.

"He's like Jack Jack from the Incredibles," Peter adds.

Tony looks at him incredulously. "Did you seriously just compare an insane alien priest to a cartoon baby from a movie?"

"...yes?" Peter replies uncertainly.

 **Ebony Maw: Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children.**

 **[Maw tries to grab the amulet holding the Time Stone but jerks back when it burns his hand.]**

"Well that's useful," Vision comments.

"Maybe we could ask him to put that kind of spell on Vision's head?" Tony offers.

Vision as Wanda both look at him, and he shrugs back in confusion.

"What?"

 **Doctor Strange: It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable.**

 **Ebony Maw: Then I'll take it off your corpse.**

 **[Maw pulls Strange away from the building and throws him to the ground. Strange starts the gestures to use the Eye of Agamotto, but utility cables first pin Strange's arms, interrupting the spell and closing the Eye, while another cable winds around his torso, then tightens around his throat.]**

"Oh no, no no no..." Tony mutters in alarm.

"Now that's just stupid," Rhodey says irritably.

 **Doctor Strange: You'll find... removing a dead man's spell... troublesome.**

 **Ebony Maw: You'll only wish you were dead.**

"I've decided that my 'magic' is better than the wizards," Wanda comments with a frown.

"Ironic..." Clint muses.

 **[Strange falls unconscious and to the ground; Maw raises a portion of street pavement to use as a carrier, but the Cloak of Levitation works its master loose of the cable spiral and flies Strange away]**

 **Ebony Maw: NO!**

Everyone blinks in surprise at the sight.

"What the- okay, that's a surprise," Sam comments.

"I've seen enough weird to not even care anymore," Bucky sighs.

 **Tony Stark: [Still fighting Cull Obsidian, as Strange passes through the park] Kid, that's the wizard. Get on it.**

 **Peter Parker: On it!**

 **[Peter Parker chases Ebony Maw, floating speedily and upright on a small platform of burbling debris leaving a deep rut in the streets, who in turn chases the Cloak-driven Strange through Manhattan.]**

"Seriously, this guy's powers are just plain ridiculous!" Clint exclaims.

 **[Maw attacks him, throwing a Rocket Mortgage billboard at Spider-Man to be rid of him.]**

"Aw seriously?" Peter complains.

 **Peter Parker: [untangles himself] Not cool!**

 **[Maw bends all the utility poles in the path of the fleeing Cloak, finally snagging the loyal garment and ripping it loose of its master. Spider-Man scoops up Strange before he hits the pavement.]**

"Yes!" Peter cheers. happily.

"Nice job kid," Tony congradulates.

 **[But before he can get away with the unconscious Strange, a cone of blue light starts pulling the mage inexorably upwards. Spider-Man grabs a lightpole to anchor himself, but Maw uproots it, sending Strange, cloak and teenager on their way to his ship.]**

"And the good feeling is over," Tony says, suddenly alarmed at the state Peter was in.

"Uh, I don't think that's looking good. I don't wanna meet weird, creepy aliens," Peter says nervously.

Everyone watches anxiously, worried for the teenager.

 **Peter Parker: Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up!**

 **Tony Stark: Hang on, kid.**

 **[Cull Obsidian's hammer doubles as a claw, pinning Tony to the ground and shorting his suit. As Obsidian jumps towards Tony, blades ready to end this fight, he is sent through a portal instead. The alien turns and leaps to return the same way, but Wong closes it rapidly -- only Obsidian's hand makes it back to the park. Bruce kicks the hand away with a noise of disgust.]**

Some of the group make surprised but amused gasps, cheering at the sight.

"Wow, that guy is awesome!" Clint exclaims with a grin.

 **[Tony shakes himself free of the Dwarf's weapon, now powerless] Wong, you're invited to my wedding!**

"Yeah, is day he deserves it with that save," Tony admits.

 **[Tony begins to fly towards the large ship]** **Give me a little juice, F.R.I.D.A.Y.**

 **[Tony's foot thrusters morph together into a single larger jet and increase his speed considerably]**

 **[Ebony Maw walks towards the controls of the ship, Strange's unconscious body floating face-down behind him, and prepares to leave atmosphere]**

Some of the group start to hold their breath anxiously, worried about the possible outcome.

 **Tony Stark: [still in pursuit of the ship and his protege]** **Unlock 17-A.**

 **[a pod launches from the upstate Avengers headquarters and curves up to the accelerating circular ship]**

 **Tony Stark: Pete, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you.**

 **Peter Parker: But you said save the wizard! [Peter, gasping from lack of oxygen, pulls off his mask] I can't breathe!**

"Oh my gosh..." Tony mutters anxiously, worried for the kid.

"How am I supposed to get off of that?" Peter asks nervously.

 **Tony Stark: You're too high up. You're running out of air.**

 **Peter Parker: Yeah! That makes sense.**

 **[Peter passes out, free-falling, but not for long before the pod reaches him. It attaches itself to him, becoming the Iron Spider suit. Now being able to breathe, Peter lands on a bottom part of the ship, standing up heroically.]**

Tony sighs in relief, while Peter peeks up excitedly, recognizing the suit.

"Oh wow, I love that thing!" he says eagerly.

"You made him a metal suit?" Clint asks in bewilderment.

"How would that even- oh never mind," Natasha sighs.

"It doesn't hurt," Tony says with a shrug.

 **Peter Parker: Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here!**

 **Tony Stark: Happy trails, kid. F.R.I.D.A.Y, send him home.**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y: Yep.**

 **[A large parachute extends from the new suit, snatching Spider-Man free of the ship's hull and him spiraling back to Earth.]**

 **Peter Parker: Oh, come on!**

Peter gapes in disbelief whilebthe others let off a few chuckles of amusement.

"Why's you do that? I- I could breathe and everything!" Peter exclaims in protest.

"I don't care how talented you are kid, there is no way I'm letting you leave Earth on an alien spaceship," Tony says, waving a hand.

"Good call," Steve says in approval.

 **[Tony latches onto the hull and cuts a hole to board the ship, looking for wherever Strange and Ebony Maw went.]**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y: Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts.**

"Oh no..." Tony mutters nervously.

 **Pepper Potts: Tony? Oh, my gosh. Are you all right? What's going on?**

 **Tony Stark: Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res.**

 **Pepper Potts: Why?**

 **Tony Stark: [While looking at the ship around him] Just 'cause I'll... probably not make it back for a while.**

 **Pepper Potts: Tell me you're not on that ship.**

 **Tony Stark: Yeah.**

 **Pepper Potts: Gosh, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship.**

Hearing Pepper freaking out hurt Tony, and he grimaced, feeling awful about it.

 **Tony Stark: Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I don't know what to say.**

 **Pepper Potts: Come back here, Tony. I swear…**

 **Tony Stark: Pep…**

 **Pepper Potts: Come back here right now! Come back!**

 **F.R.I.D.A.Y: Boss, we're losing her. I'm going, too…**

 **[Peter Parker is revealed to have managed to shoot a web to the outside of the ship, foiling his parachute, and clambers inside a slowly-closing chamber.]**

"Kid!" Tony exclaims in disbelief and upset. "Are you serious?!"

"Uhh... Sorry?" Peter offers in apology.

 **Peter Parker: Oh my gosh! [looks at the rapidly-receding planet behind him] I should have stayed on the bus.**

"Yeah, you should've!" Tony scolded.

"He's worse than Tony," Clint mutters to Natasha, who nods in agreement.

 **[Ebony Maw, hands engaged in the ship's steering mechanism, accelerates into hyperspace]**

 **(Meanwhile, back in New York)**

 **[Bruce finds Tony's flip-phone in the debris on the street and picks it up thoughtfully]**

"Oh, guess you dropped the flip-phone," Steve comments.

"Thank goodness nobody else found it," Tony exhales.

"Still... flip-phone?" Clint asks Steve, who sighs in exasperation.

 **Bruce Banner: Where you going?**

 **Wong: The Time Stone's been taken. The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?**

 **Bruce Banner: [Holding Rogers' cell phone] I'm gonna make a call.**

 **[Wong nods in understanding and closes the portal, not to be seen again for the rest of the movie. Banner holds Steve Rogers' cell phone and makes a call.]**

"At least we'll get the band together... partially," Clint comments.

"It would be nice to see Bruce again," Natasha remarks.


	5. Quick Update!

**Hello! Just to let you guys know that I'm now starting to make a return to this story, having already written more, and will hopefully upload a couple of chapters before I inevitably lose inspiration again! So sit tight, and let's all be hopeful that I get these chapters out!**

 **lol :P**


	6. Chapter 4: Thor And The Guardians

"Hey, what's this next part?" Bucky asks.

 **[Screen title: SPACE]**

"This should be interesting," Wanda comments.

"What is with the music choice?" Tony asks, making face.

"You got a problem with it?" Clint asks in amusement.

"Oh, that's Rubberband Man Mr. Stark," Peter explains.

"I know what it is but who would ever chose it?" he retorts in exasperation, waving a hand dismissively.

Peter slumps into his seat glumly, a little embarrassed. "I kinda like it..."

 **The Guardians of the Galaxy are travelling through space to investigate a distress call while listening to the tune of "Rubberband Man".]**

"Real question is who are we about to see?" Fury states with a frown.

 **Peter Quill is sitting in the pilot's seat and chair-dancing to the song.**

"Oh my gosh..." Rhodey mutters.

 **"Sing it, Drax!" he says**

 **Drax is snoring with his mouth open from his seat in front of Quill.**

Tony laughs in amusement, some of the other Avengers snickering.

"That is exactly how I'm feeling," he states victoriously.

 **However** **Gamora is lip-synching with the song along with Quill.**

"She seems to have good taste," Natasha remarks.

"Wrong," Tony retorts.

 **In the back, Groot is playing a game while Rocket looks bored.**

 **"Why are we doing this again?" he asks.**

"What's with the talking raccoon?" Bucky asks.

 **"It's a distress signal, Rocket. Someone could be dying," Gamora says in annoyance.**

"A distress signal?" Steve asks.

"Perhaps the one we heard at the start," Vision theorizes. "The Asgardian vessel."

"Oh no..." Wanda mutters.

 **"I get that, but why are we doing it?" He asks again.**

 **"'Cause we're nice. And maybe whoever it is will give us a little cheddar cheese for our help," Peter says hopefully.**

"I don't know who this group is, but I'm not feeling very encouraged by a space-traveling band of misfits," Fury states in annoyance.

"Who the heck are these people? No respect!" Tony exclaims. Everyone just rolls their eyes at the irony.

"You don't say..." Sam mutters.

 **"Which isn't the point!" Gamora states warningly.**

 **"Which isn't the point..." he adds quickly, before thinking. "I mean… If he doesn't pony up…"**

 **"We'll take his ship," Drax says, suddenly waking up.**

 **"Exactly!" Rocket states.**

 **"B-b-b-bingo!" Peter states.**

"At least someone here has common sense," Natasha remarks. "I can relate when I'm trying to get you boys to focus."

"Hey, we focus when we need to," Clint remarks.

"These people can't focus at all," Tony adds.

 **Gamora looks up at Quill in with a raised eyebrow, a little bit concerned. He just** **returns her look and grimaces with a 'don't worry about it' expression.**

 **"We are arriving," Mantis suddenly says from her console.**

 **"All right, Guardians. Don't forget, this might be dangerous, so let's put on our mean faces," Peter says more seriously.**

"I know it's slim... but if there's any hope Thor is alive, I hope they find him," Steve says.

"The odds are unfortunately low Captain, it's unlikely he survived," Vision states grimly.

"Just gotta hope," Bucky mutters.

"His ship exploded! He can't survive the vacuum of space!!" Tony burst out in aggravation, surprising everyone. He quickly calms himself down with a sigh. "Sorry."

 **He's distracted by Groot playing a game. "Groot, put that thing away. Now. I don't wanna tell you again."**

"Whoa, where'd he get The Defender's game?" Peter asks curiously.

"That's supposed to be an Earth thing!" Tony adds in surprise. "And the Rubberband Man!"

"I'm thinking this guy may be from Earth..." Clint says thoughtfully.

Fury frowns at the theory, trying to think of any strange events that happened to his knowledge, regarding aliens or strange disappearances.

 **However he continues playing, and Peter looks at him in annoyance.**

 **"Groot," he says again.**

 **"I am Groot!" he replies mockingly.**

 **"Whoa!" Peter exclaims.**

 **"Language!" Rocket adds in bewilderment.**

" **Hey!" Gamora scolds.**

 **"Wow..." Drax says, both insulted and a little impressed.**

"Wait, what's the deal?" Rhodey asks in confusion.

"Maybe Groot is a space insult?" Sam offers.

"But that's the name of that teenage Treebeard," Tony points out. "Whatever. These people are weird."

 **Peter shakes his head in annoyance. "You got some acorns on you, kid."**

 **"Ever since you got a little sap, you're a total d-hole. Keep it up, and I'm gonna smash that thing to pieces!" Rocket threatens, but Groot rolls his eyes.**

"Definitely a teenager," Tony remarks.

"Excuse me but-" Peter starts before faltering sheepishly. "Okay, I guess that's pretty true."

 **The Benatar then decelerates into regular space, and Thanos's devastation suddenly covers the Guardians' field of view, revealing the distress signal to be the one from the Asgardian vessel at the beginning of the movie. Bodies are seen floating dead in space along with the pieces of the shredded ship.**

Everyone goes quiet at the sight of the destruction, all jokes and funny banter gone in a second. Seeing the remains of the destroyed ship floating through space, and with bodies... is even worse. It only hits home the loss of Thor. Those who knew him the best, namely the original Avengers in the room, feel an aching in their chest.

"Is that where..." Peter trails off uneasily.

"It is kid," Tony answers grimly.

 **"What happened?" Mantis asks meekly.**

 **"Looks like we're not getting paid," Rocket says quietly.**

 **Gamora stares around at the destruction with a growing sense of horror and familiarity. She knows exactly who did this.**

The former SHIELD agents all recognize the look on her face, even Rhodey to a certain extent, being associated with the military himself.

"She knows what happened..." Natasha says quietly.

"Then she knows who Thanos is, and what he can do," Fury states. "Hopefully she knows a way to stop him."

 **Suddenly, with a thump, Thor's body is plastered to the hull of the ship, straight on the cockpit window. Everyone yelps in surprise.**

"OHH!" Sam yelps in surprise.

"Thor!" Clint exclaims.

"That's Thor?!" Peter asks in surprise.

"Is he alright?!" Tony asks urgently.

"He's gotta be alive," Steve mutters.

 **"Wipers! Wipers! Get it off!" Rocket says.**

 **However, Thor's eye suddenly opens, and they all gasp in shock.**

The Avengers all gasp at the same time as the Guardians, widening their eyes in complete shock and relief.

"What the heck?" Bucky says.

"He's alive!" Clint shouts.

"You've got to be kidding me..." Wanda whispers, shocked and relieved.

"How did he survive his ship exploding?!" Rhodey asks incredulously.

"Better yet how is he alive in freaking space?!" Tony adds in disbelief.

"Hopefully he can get to earth," Steve says, relief filling him at the knowledge that Thor survived.

"Hopefully Rogers," Fury says.

 **[Cut to the Guardians settling the still-unconscious Thor onto an examination table]**

 **"How the heck is this dude still alive?" Peter asks incredulously.**

"Yeah that would be nice to know," Tony says.

"Did you know he could breathe in space?" Peter asks.

 **"He is not a dude. You're a dude. This... This is a man," Drax says, and everyone looks at him in bewilderment. "A handsome, muscular man."**

"...okay what?" Rhodey asks in bewilderment.

"This guy doesn't seem to be the brightest of the group," Clint remarks.

"As if they weren't dumb already," Tony adds.

"Guys, focus," Natasha scolds.

 **"I'm muscular," Peter says.**

 **"Who are you kidding, Quill? You're one sandwich away from fat," Rocket retorts.**

 **Peter scoffs. "Yeah, right."**

"Oh my gosh..." Tony groans, rubbing his head tiredly.

"If we ever have to team up with them to defeat Thanos then... I'd worry a little bit," Steve remarks uneasily.

 **"It's true. You have gained a little weight…" Drax says, gesturing at him and causing Peter's face to fall incredulously..**

"Wait a minute... Quill," Fury mutters thoughtfully. "Peter Quill?"

"You think it's him?" Clint asks.

"It has to be," Natasha states.

"Who's that?" Peter asks in confusion.

"In the 1980s SHIELD received a call about the strange disappearance of some boy named Peter Quill," Fury explains. "We couldn't find any trace of where he went."

"So he was kidnapped by aliens..." Bucky comments. "Sounds right."

"Wow," Peter whispers. "I seriously hope that the movie Alien doesn't turn out to be real, because I really don't want eggs in me."

"Seriously kid?" Tony asks.

"Sorry," he apologizes.

 **Gamora ignores the conversation, moving around the table and eyeing Thor with a critical gaze. Mantis lays a hand on Thor's head.**

"They really don't know how to focus," Natasha sighs.

 **"What? Gamora, do you think I'm…" Peter trails off.**

" **He is anxious. Angry. He feels tremendous loss and guilt," Mantis says.**

"Because of Loki..." Steve says sadly, a hint of understanding. "He feels like it's his fault he died."

Bucky glances at him knowingly, knowing exactly what he was referring to. His fall from the train in Germany.

"I may not like Loki..." Clint says slowly. "But after what we just saw he didn't deserve a death like that."

 **"It's like a pirate had a baby with an angel," Drax remarks.**

 **"Wow. This is a real wake-up call for me," Peter continues. "Okay. I'm gonna get a Bowflex. I'm gonna commit. I'm gonna get some dumbbells.**

"At this point I've just given up," Tony states, and everyone eyes him incredulously.

"You? Of all people, you are tired of the complete bullcrap?" Clint asks with a grin.

"Hey don't get started Legolas, I have limits too," he retorts.

 **"You know you can't eat dumbbells, right?" Rocket asks sarcastically.**

 **Gamora reaches Drax's side and picks up Thor's left arm, stroking his triceps, narrowing her gaze. "It's like his muscles are made of Cotati metal fibers."**

 **"Stop massaging his muscles," Peter says snarkily.**

"Someone's a little jealous," Natasha remarks.

Wanda and Vision glance at each other, and the former just shrugs in amusement. They can both notice a relationship when they see one now.

 **Gamora glares at him in annoyance and drops Thor's arm. Peter grimaces before glancing at Mantis.**

 **"Wake him up," he says.**

 **Mantis's antenna begin to glow. "Wake."**

 **Thor suddenly snaps awake with a yell, sitting up violently and throwing himself off the table to stumble a few steps away, then turning to see the Guardians all pointing their weapons of choice at him.**

 **"Who the heck are you guys?" he asks, breathing heavily.**

"Everything is starting to turn around hopefully. Thor's still alive," Steve comments.

"Yeah, and me and the kid are stuck in space trying to rescue a wizard from Voldemort," Tony reminds him irritably.

"I bet we can do it!" Peter exclaims.

 **[Cut to later as the Guardians stand around Thor eating soup. He has a towel wrapped around his shoulders.]**

 **"The entire time I knew Thanos, he only ever had one goal: To bring balance to the Universe by wiping out half of all life," Gamora states grimly. "He used to kill people planet by planet, massacre by massacre..."**

"Like what Bruce explained," Vision notices. "From my understanding, Thanos believes he's doing what is good for the universe, but in a completely warped up way."

"He's insane," Sam comments.

" **Including my own," Drax adds angrily.**

 **"If he gets all six Infinity Stones, he can do it with the snap of his fingers," she continues, snapping her fingers for emphasis. "Just like that."**

"That doesn't seem good at all," Rhodey adds.

"We can't let him get the stones then. If all he needs to do to accomplish his goal with all six is a simple snap, then we lose the moment he gets them," Steve says firmly. "We can't let that happen."

"If we destroy my stone, then we can assure it won't," Vision points out.

"We're not doing that, we already decided we won't!" Wanda argues angrily.

"Wanda it's a simple calculus. One life cannot stand in the way of half the universe," he reasons, looking at her sadly.

"We aren't destroying you Vision," Steve says.

"Captain Rogers, you were willing to give your life to save millions. How is this any different?" Vision questions.

"We don't trade lives," he replies firmly.

"Whatever happens, one thing is certain. Thanks cannot be allowed to take all six," Fury states fiercely.

 **"You seem to know a great deal about Thanos," Thor remarks.**

 **"Gamora... is the daughter of Thanos," Drax reveals.**

"What?" Rhodey asks in surprise.

"She's like one of those same goons from earlier?" Tony asks incredulously.

"She certainly isn't as ugly that's for sure," Clint scoffs.

"No wonder she knows so much about him," Natasha comments.

 **Everyone tenses up in alarm as Thor looks up at Gamora, a fierce and angry look in his gaze.**

"Uh oh," Clint says.

"He doesn't look very happy..." Peter says meekly.

 **"Your father killed my brother!" Thor growls, standing up and moving towards her aggressively.**

 **"Oh, boy," Peter says in alarm, moving forwards defensively. "Stepfather. Technically, she hates him as much as you do."**

 **Gamora remains still, looking nervous but accepting of any anger Thor might show towards her, even bracing herself for a physical attack. However after a few moments, Thor's gaze softens slightly and he claps an arm on her shoulder.**

Everyone blinks in surprise.

"Wait, just like that, he's cool?" Sam asks.

"He was nicer to her than me," Tony grumbles irritably.

"Well, you did create Ultron using the scepter..." Clint points out.

"And you fought him in the forest that one time," Steve adds.

"Alright fine, I get the point," Tony sighs in exasperation.

 **"Families can be tough. Before my father died, he told me I had a half-sister...that he imprisoned in Hel," he says, and Gamora looks up at him in surprise and slight confusion.**

"Wait Thor has a sister?" Sam asks.

"Well there's something new," Rhodey remarks.

"Great, a female version of Loki. We'd get along great," Clint states sarcastically.

"But Odin is dead," Natasha points out.

Everyone widens their eyes in surprise and uneasiness at the knowledge they missed, releasing she was right. Thor just said that... so what happened?!

 **"Then she returned home, and stabbed me in the eye, so... I had to kill her. It's life, isn't it, I guess. Goes round and round and... I feel your pain."**

"So that's why he's missing an eye," Tony comments.

"Doesn't sound very fun," Peter grimaces.

 **Peter glares at Thor's hand on Gamora's shoulder, on the verge of full snarl of jealousy, and then moves around her to push between her and Thor to separate them.**

Despite the situation, Wanda can't help the bit of amusement that surges upwards upon seeing Quill acting like that. The idea of Vision being that way is even more hilarious.

 **"And I feel your pain, as well," he interrupts. "I mean it's not a competition, but I've been through a lot."**

 **Gamora walks off while Thor continues eating his soup, vaguely listening to Peter talk.**

 **"My father killed my mother, then I had to kill my father. And that was hard. Probably even harder than having to kill a sister. Plus, I, came out of it with both of my eyes-"**

"Didn't need to know that, let's move on," Tony states.

"Quill's mother died of brain cancer..." Fury says with a frown.

 **Thor nods in disinterest, glancing at his spoon with a frown.**

 **"I need a hammer, not a spoon…" he says, and starts fiddling with a control console.**

"Yeah where's his hammer?" Clint asks.

 **"How do I open this thing? Is there some sort of a four-digit code maybe… Maybe a birth date or something…" he mutters.**

 **"What are you doing?" Peter asks suspiciously.**

 **"Taking your pod," Thor answers bluntly.**

"He seems a lot more funny than when we last saw him," Tony comments.

"Maybe you've finally made him crack," Clint teases.

 **Peter steps forwards and clears his throat, straightening up to appear more fierce.**

 **"No, you're not!" he declares, and everyone pauses to look at him incredulously. "You'll not, be taking our pod today, sir."**

"Is he serious?" Rhodey deadpans.

"That's not even a good impression!" Peter exclaims. "It should be like: 'I am the mighty Thor. Now before my might!"

"Are you serious?" Tony asks incredulously at his mimicking attempt.

"Is it good?" he asks hopefully.

"Oh geez..." Bucky mutters.

 **"Quill. Are you making your voice deeper?" Rocket asks.**

 **"No," he replies, voice still deep.**

 **"You are. You're imitating the god-man. It's weird!" Drax says.**

 **"No I'm not!"**

 **Mantis gasps and points at him accusingly. "He just did it again!"**

 **"This is my voice!"**

"Ladies and gentlemen, your 'Guardians of the Galaxy,'" Clint says sarcastically. "Weird how they're call themselves that."

"Well we can really complain, we are 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes,'" Sam points out.

 **Thor strides slowly over to Peter, marching down the steps until he's face to face with him. Even when Peter is trying to appear intimidating, Thor is still much bigger and taller, and is staring at him with narrowed eyes.**

 **"Are you mocking me?" he demands.**

"Yeah he's terrifying up close," Tony deadpans.

 **"Are you mocking me?" Peter mutters back.**

 **"Stop it. You did it again," Thor says.**

 **"He's trying to copy me," Peter says with a sarcastic smirk.**

 **"Would you stop doing that? He's doing it first!" Thor complains, rather pitifully.**

"Can these people just focus?" Fury says irritably.

 **"Enough!" Gamora interrupts in annoyance. "We need to stop Thanos! Which means we need to find out where he's going next."**

 **"Knowhere," Thor answers, moving away.**

"Is he brain damaged or something?" Rhodey asks.

"Why would he go nowhere?" Sam asks.

" **He must be going somewhere," Mantis says.**

 **"No. Knowhere? It's a place," Peer says in realization. "We've been there. It sucks. Excuse me, that's our food."**

"Huh," Tony remarks.

"Oh, there's a place called Knowhere?" Peter asks in bewilderment. "That's kinda dumb. Who names a place 'Knowhere?'"

 **Thor starts to rummage through their food stores, much to Peter's annoyance, and takes some pieces of food.**

 **"Not anymore," he replies with a grin.**

" **Thor… Why would he go to Knowhere?" Gamora asks.**

 **"Because for years, the Reality Stone has been safely stored, there with a man we call the Collector," he explains.**

"So we can't do anything about that," Steve sighs. "Tony I really hope your team can rescue Strange and the Time Stone."

"Of course we will," Tony scoffs.

 **Everyone glances at each other in surprise and annoyance.**

 **"If it's with the Collector, then it's not safe. Only an idiot would give that man a stone," Peter says with a frown.**

 **"Or a genius," Thor retorts.**

"Reverse-phycology," Natasha muses.

 **"How do you know he's not going for one of the other Stones?" Gamora asks.**

 **"There's six stones out there. Thanos already has the Power Stone because he stole it last week, when he decimated Xandar," he explains, and the Guardians widen their eyes in shock and alarm.**

"Well that doesn't sound good," Rhodey mutters.

 **"He stole the Space Stone from me when he destroyed my ship and slaughtered half my people. The Time and Mind Stones are safe on Earth. They're with the Avengers," he continues.**

"He'll come for me last then. He'll only come when he has the other five stones," Vision says grimly. "Meaning he'll be at his second most powerful state."

"And we'll be here to fight him," Steve declares.

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you," Wanda whispers to him.

 **"The Avengers?" Peter asks in confusion.**

 **"They're Earth's Mightiest Heroes," Thor explains.**

 **"Like Kevin Bacon?" Mantis asks.**

 **"...He may be on the team. I don't know. Haven't been there in a while," he answers.**

"Seriously? Now we're talking about Kevin Bacon?" Tony asks incredulously.

"Guess we should've informed Thor more about the culture of Earth," Clint comments.

"Kevin Bacon is a really good actor. Have you ever seen the movie tremors?" Peter asks. "I hope we don't have to fight giant underground worms."

 **Peter makes a face at the comment.**

 **"As for the Soul Stone, well, no one's ever seen that. No one even knows where it is. Therefore, Thanos can't get it," he states.**

 **Nobody notices the uneasy and worried look on Gamora's face at his words.**

"Oh my gosh..." Natasha breathes out. "I know that look."

"Gamora does know where the last stone is," Fury states.

"Then Thanos will be coming for her too," Vision says grimly.

"Are you sure?" Rhodey asks. "How could he know that she knows?"

"From what we've seen and know of Thanos he's far to cunning. He's been shifting events in the universe to make it easier to gather the stones. We've been pawns, just like Thor told us after Ultron," he explains.

"If that's true, then he's a lot more dangerous than we thought," Fury states, looking very disturbed.

 **"Therefore, he's going to Knowhere. Hence, he'll be getting the Reality Stone. You're welcome!" Thor states sarcastically, a hint of smugness with him.**

 **"Then we have to go to Knowhere now," Gamora declares.**

 **"Wrong. Where we have to go, is Nivadellir," Thor states.**

 **"That's a made up word," Drax says.**

 **"All words are made up," he retorts.**

"That is true," Peter comments.

"Really?" Sam asks dryly.

"Yeah! Marry Poppins anyone?" he replies.

"Can you please stop with the pop culture references?" Tony sighs in exasperation.

"Sorry."

 **"Nidavellir is real?" Rocket asks in awe, climbing onto the table. "Seriously? I mean, that place is a legend. They make the most powerful, horrific weapons to ever torment the Universe. I would very much like to go there, please."**

 **"The rabbit is correct, and clearly the smartest among you," Thor says happily.**

 **"Rabbit?" Rocket asks in confusion.**

Everyone chuckles a little bit at the comment, finding it funny.

"He's a talking raccoon," Clint comments.

 **"Only Eitri the dwarf king can make me the weapon I need," he says, turning to Rocket. "I assume you're the captain, sir?"**

 **"You're very perceptive," he replies with a grin.**

 **"You seem like a noble leader. Will you join me on my quest to Nidavellir?" he asks.**

 **"Lemme just ask the captain," Rocket asks sarcastically. "Oh, wait a second, it's me! Yeah, I'll go!"**

"What do you think he's gonna forge?" Clint asks.

"New hammer probably," Tony shrugs.

 **Thor smiles eagerly. "Wonderful."**

 **"Except for that I'm the captain," Peter States irritably.**

 **"Quiet!" Thor orders, grabbing Peter's backpack.**

"Ha! That's funny!" Tony laughs.

"We should do that to you more often," Natasha comments with a smirk.

 **"That's my backpack," he protests.**

 **"Go sit down," Rocket says in amusement.**

 **"Look, this is my ship. And I'm not goin' to…" Peter says, trying to regain control before faltering. "Wait, what kind of weapon are we talking about here?"**

 **"The Thanos killing kind," Thor states.**

 **"Don't you think that we should all have a weapon like that?" he asks.**

 **"No. You simply lack the strength to wield them,"** **he replies. "Your bodies will crumble as your minds collapse into the madness."**

"I kind of believe that, but it still has gotta be a trick," Clint says.

"What sort of magic fingerprints does it need now?" Tony adds in amusement.

"Still won't be able to hold it I'm sure," Rhodey teases.

"Unless you're Vision," Clint says, gesturing at him.

"What do you mean?" he asks in confusion.

"You're the only other person besides Thor who could life the hammer," Tony explains.

"Oh. You all cannot?" he asks in surprise.

"You didn't know this?" Clint exclaims.

"Thor did leave pretty quickly after he was born," Natasha points out.

 **"Is it weird that I wanna do it even more now?" Rocket asks.**

 **"A little bit. Yeah," Thor admits.**

 **"If we don't go to Knowhere and Thanos retrieves another stone, he'll be too powerful to stop," Gamora says firmly.**

 **"He already is," Thor states.**

 **"I got it figured out. We got two ships, and a large assortment of morons. So me and Groot will go with the pirate-angel here, and the morons will go to Knowhere to try and stop Thanos," Rocket says, glancing at Thor. "Cool? Cool."**

 **"So cool," Thor replies, still smiling.**

 **"For the record… I know that you're only going with him because it's where Thanos isn't," Peter accuses.**

"Busted," Sam says with a grin.

 **"You know, Quill, you shouldn't talk that way to your captain, Quill," Rocket says smugly, winking at him. "** **Come on, Groot. Put that game down, you'll rot your brain."**

 **"I bid you farewell and good luck, morons," Thor says with a nod.** **"Bye."**

"Is Thor always like that?" Peter asks curiously.

Tony shrugs in response. "More of less. Usually not as funny though."

"I hope he can join us soon," Steve says.

 **The remaining Guardians watch as the pod closes and detaches, an irritated frown on Peter's face, while Gamora is more worried and nervous.**


	7. Chapter 5: Rogue Avengers Ambush

The story suddenly freezes, and someone steps into the screen that the Avengers are watching, looking directly at YOU, although the Avengers don't notice, being frozen themselves. He's wearing a red and black tactical uniform, littered with weapons.

"Hi there. It's me, Deadpool," he states cheerfully. "I'm just hear to let you in on a little secret. You reading carefully?"

He pretends to lean forwards, closer to the page.

"Good. I just thought I should let you know that THIS PIECE OF _~beep~_ AUTHOR IS REALLY-" he starts yelling.

He then pauses, almost exasperated. "Oh wow, he's censoring my words? Oh _~beep~_."

He sighs in annoyance, before looking back at YOU. "Anyway, as I was saying, the author writing these so-called 'reaction' stories for you, is being very lazy. Mostly because he has no motivation for it."

He then shrugs casually.

"Oh don't get me wrong, he still wants to do it, he's just very bad at actually doing it," he comments, before bringing a hand to his chin. "It'd be really funny if this guys account was actually banned because of this, like so many people have been saying. But you know what? _~beep~_ those people!"

 _(Author: not really, I mean no disrespect for them. They just follow the guidelines of the site, and I guess I technically don't. This just something mean Deadpool would say.)_

"ZIP IT _FALSE_ MAN!" Deadpool yells, before calming down. "So yeah, he has a horrible motivation factor for these stories compared to his main account."

He then checks his adventure time watch, shrugging. "Alright, I've taken enough time here. Now I need some me time. Toodles!"

Story unfreezes, and Deadpool walks away.

* * *

 ** _Note:_** _I wonder how many people I've upset with writing these reaction stories? xD_

 _Think of it like those Youtuber's who literally exist for the sole purpose of reacting! xD xD_

* * *

 **Hiding out in Scotland, Vision and Wanda are sharing a room together. Wanda is in the bed while Vision, pulls open the curtains, looking through the window and out into the night.**

Tony and Rhodey both turn to look at Vision and Wanda incredulously. The two Avengers shown onscreen become nervous and wary, and Natasha looks over in a small amount of disapproval.

"This is where you've been hanging out?!" Tony asks incredulously.

"I suppose..." Vision replies.

"What does that mean?" Rhodey asks.

"Looks like they're on a date," Peter comments, before being hushed by Tony.

"So you two have been going lovey-dovey now?" Tony adds with a sigh. "Man it's such a good thing Ross doesn't know about this."

"I thought we agreed on keeping the whole team together," Natasha tells Wanda.

"We just want time together," she reasons in response.

 **Vision then gasps in pain and brings a hand to his forehead as the Infinity Stone flares brightly. Wanda instantly gets out from the bed and over to him, concern on her face.**

Everyone's exasperation or annoyance with the situation quickly becomes concerned, and Wanda holds Vision closer with a worried look.

 **"Vis? Is it the stone again?" she asks.**

 **"It's as if it's speaking to me," he replies.**

 **"What does it say?" she asks.**

 **"I don't... I don't know. But something…" he trails off.**

"How long has that been going on?" Fury questions.

"...for about a week," Vision admits.

"Well I'm guessing we can figure out by now what's causing it," Clint drawls.

"It's felt like a warning," Vision says.

 **The stone flares up again and Vision flinches. Wanda takes his face in her hands, and Vision turns his head so he can kiss her left palm, then presses Wanda's hand to the Mind Stone.**

 **"Tell me what you feel."**

 **Wanda makes a few gestures, her hand emanating her red swirling energy. She seems confused.**

 **"I just feel you," she tells him.**

 **They then share a kiss.**

Tony grumbles in a small amount of annoyance, both Vision and Wanda looking sheepish.

"Kind of seems like Romeo and Juliet," Peter remarks.

"And how did that story end?" Tony drawls out.

"Tony-" Rhodey sighs.

"Hey I'm just saying, this is really dangerous! And stupid!" he says defensively.

"This is awkward..." Sam mutters.

 **Cut to later, where the two are going on a stroll in the quiet night street.**

 **"So there's a 10 AM to Glasgow to give us more time together before you went back," Wanda informs him.**

 **"What if I miss that train?" he asks.**

"You're not the kind of person to miss a train," Tony comments offhandedly.

Vision glances away, knowing exactly that. And that he wasn't referring to possibly being an accidental miss. Wanda glances at him knowingly, touched and also concerned.

 **"There is an 11," she replies.**

 **"What if I missed all the trains? What if this time, I didn't go back?" he suggests.**

"What?!" Tony exclaims.

 **"You gave Stark your word," Wanda**

"Yeah!" Tony continues, looking at Vision. "What am I supposed to do if Ross suddenly comes in on one of his 'surprise' visits?!"

"Hey, I'm fine though," Clint comments.

"You're in house arrest, that doesn't count," he retorts, and Clint shrugs in agreement.

"Oh boy..." Rhodey sighs.

"This is ridiculous the mess you've all gotten yourselves into," Fury scoffs.

"Well the world hasn't been exactly kind to us," Steve states.

 **"I'd rather give it to you," he says.**

 **"There are people who are expecting me too, you know. We both made promises," Wanda reminds him.**

 **"Not to each other," he replies. "Wanda… For two years, we've stolen these moments, trying to see if this could work. And... I don't know. You know what, I'm just gonna speak for myself. - I, I... I think..."**

 **"It works," Wanda states.**

Wanda and Vision both look at each other and hold hands, smiling softly.

"I so want to make a 'better than Twilight-'" Peter starts to say.

"No, just stop," Tony interrupts.

"Sorry Mr. Stark," he apologizes.

"What's Twilight?" Bucky asks Steve, who shrugs in response.

Natasha smirks softly in amusement, getting an idea.

 **"Then stay. Stay with me," he insists.**

 **Wanda looks down, but then her eyes and attention drift to her left.**

 **"Or not. If I'm overstepping…" Vision trails off hesitantly.**

 **Wanda steps over to a better view of the TV in the kebab shop at which they had stopped, drawing Vision with her. It shows coverage of the invasion of New York, the alien antagonists, and the disappearance of Tony Stark.**

Everyone remains silent for a moment as they remember the attack, as well as the power and skill of Ebony and Obsidian.

"I really hope you get back to Earth Tony," Steve says.

"Yeah, hope so to," Tony sighs, and the two then look at each other.

"Everyone needs to get together," Fury states, before realizing something. "Wait a minute... there were four Children of Thanos."

Everyone widens their eyes in realization, and Wanda's grip on Vision's hand tightens.

"Then where are the other two?" she asks nervously.

Vision doesn't have an answer, but dreads the worst.

 **"What are they?" she asks nervously.**

 **"What the stone was warning me about. I have to go," Vision states grimly.**

 **"No, Vision. Vision, if that's true… Then maybe going isn't the best idea," she suggests, and he turns around to face her.**

"We all have to come together," Steve states.

 **"Wanda, I…" he starts to say.**

 **Out of nowhere, Corvus Glaive appears suddenly behind Vision, stabbing him through the back. Vision screams in pain, losing his glamour to return to his green, red and gold appearance, and is thrown down into the street.**

Everyone jumps in surprise and horror, and Wanda screams along with herself on the movie. Shouts and cries of horror and shock burst from several people, especially at the sight of Vision being injuries in such a way.

"Vision!" Wanda screams.

"Holy s-" Peter exclaims, raising his hands behind his head.

"How is that even possible?!" Tony exclaims, shocked and worried.

 **"Vision!" Wanda screams in horror.**

 **She circles her hands, gathering up energy for a counterattack when Proxima Midnight blasts her from behind, knocking Wanda across the street and through a bistro's window.**

"No!" Wanda exclaims.

"Where the heck are you guys?!" Clint asks Natasha and her group.

"We should be close! We have to get there!" Sam exclaims.

 **Vision groans, struggling to his feet when Corvus flips him over. He and Proxima both pin him down, and he digs the point of his high-tech glaive into Vision's forehead in an attempt to extract the Mind Stone. Vision yells in agony at he contact, and Corvus grits his teeth as he attempts to cut deeper.**

Wanda is nearly in tears, grasping Visions hand tightly at the sight of him in so much agony. Vision is grimacing in pain, the Mind Stone flaring up due to what's happening on screen, bough obviously not nearly as intense.

"That blade can cut through Vibranium and an Infinity Stone?!" Tony exclaims.

"They're gonna kill him if they take it out!" Clint says worriedly.

"Come on Wanda, got up!" Natasha urges.

 **Wanda quickly gets up with a furious glare on her face. She whips out her red magic and then shoots two powerful bursts at Proxima and Corvus. The aliens only have a moment to look up before being knocked down.**

Everyone sighs in relief although it was only temporary, as they knew those two would be on them quickly.

"That's my girl," Clint says quietly with a nod.

"We really need to get there ASAP," Sam states.

"No kidding!" Rhodey scoffs.

"These guys are insane!" Peter says with wide eyes. "Maybe I should've stayed on the bus..."

"Kid," Tony says.

"Sorry, sorry!" he apologizes.

 **Wanda grabs Vision with her telekinesis and then propels both of them into the air, soaring over a building to another street. She lands on the ground while Vision tumbles, and then swiftly brings him over to her.**

 **"The blade. It stopped me from phasing," Vision says, shaken.**

 **"Is that even possible?" Wanda asks.**

 **"It isn't supposed to be. My systems are failing," he replies fearfully.**

"How is that even possible? You're made of Vibranium, and you can control your density! It should be possible!" Tony says.

"I don't know, but they've been searching for the stones for a while," Vision replies uneasily. "They've certainly found ways of recovering them."

 **Wanda gestures over his gaping wound, using her magic to knit him back together. Vision continues in a gasping, wry tone.**

 **"I'm beginning to think... we should have stayed in bed," Vision jokes.**

"Not the time," Natasha grumbles.

"Definitely not the time to be like me," Tony adds.

 **Corvus Glaive suddenly arrives, knocking Wanda aside and grabbing Vision. Vision grunts angrily and then flies them both into the air.**

 **"Vis!" Wanda exclaims.**

 **Vision and Corvus both fly around the street, slamming against several walls.**

Everyone is extremely tense with worry as they watch the battle happen, worried for the sake of Vision. Wanda was gripping his hand so tightly that she might've caused some damage if he wasn't made of Vibranium.

 **Meanwhile, Proxima then drops down and engages Wanda with her staff, and the two begin to fight. Wanda uses her energy as make shift boxing gloves, blocking Proxima's spear swipes as she advances forwards relentlessly.**

"At least you're putting my fighting skills to good use," Natasha says.

 **Having Vision pinned against a wall, Corvus snarls in his face.**

 **"Give up the Stone, and she lives," he scowls.**

 **Growling with anger, Vision pushes off the wall and flies with Corvus to the roof of a church, riccocheting off the stone church tower and onto the metal-clad roof.**

"Bad call, he's pissed now," Clint comments.

"I don't think I've ever seen you look so mad before," Rhodey tells Vision.

"He threatened Wanda," he replies, looking at the screen intensely.

 **Proxima and Wanda continue to fight below, fairly matched before Proxima uses the blaster effect of her weapon to knock Wanda meters away, stunning her. Proxima then leaps down, slashing her weapon within bare inches of Wanda's face, only held back by Wanda's powers.**

A few people exhale with worry, gripping the edge of their seats. This is a lot different compared to the Battle in New York, because the stakes are a lot higher, and hey weren't prepared for an ambush.

"Where the heck are you guys," Fury scowls.

 **Fighting with his fury, Vision pins Corvus against the tower and begins to pummel him.** **He then throws him across the roof, and Corvus yells in response, scrambling to his feet.**

"There's no way this guy can take on Vision," Clint states confidently.

"He better not be able to," Tony grumbles.

"Kind of hard to beat a robot Superman," Peter quips.

 **Vision moves forwards with a furious glare, firing a beam from the Mind Stone.** **Corvus uses his glaive to deflect the beam, splitting it into several beams, cutting up the surrounding area. Wanda yells in surprise as one beam comes close to hitting both her and Proxima.**

Once again the team is gaping in shock, and even Vision looks a little stunned.

"What is that thing even made of?" Tony demands.

"Vision needs to move," Steve says in concern.

 **Eventually, Corvus redirects all of the beams back at Vision, slamming him into the wall behind him.**

"No not again!" Wanda breathes out in horror.

Everyone watches tensely, worried and angry that there's nothing they can do. Vision winces again at the sight.

 **Down below, Wanda has blocked Proxima's staff once again when she hears an agonized cry from Vision.** **Desperation strengthens her to throw Proxima through the burning lorry sliced in half by the split Stone beam, stunning her.**

"Yes!" Peter exclaims happily.

"Go get 'em," Natasha mutters.

"He's going to get it," Wanda says with a dark look on her face.

 **Wanda then flies up to the roof where Glaive has pinned Vision and is again attempting to remove the Mind Stone. Sensing Wanda's presence, Corvus turns around with a snarl.**

 **"Hands off!" she growls angrily.**

 **Wanda casts a bolt of magic which throws Corvus back through the wall and down a shaft, then flies the two of them away again.**

"Bam! Bullseye!" Clint exclaims.

"You guys have to get out of there," Steve states firmly.

"I mean they're trying," Sam replies.

 **Proxima, who has recovered, shoots a bolt from her weapon, causing them to fall from the air and down through the roof of Edinburgh Waverley Train Station. Wanda crawls over to Vision, who cannot muster the strength to stand.**

"Not again..." Wanda whispers nervously, and Vision leans closer to reassure her.

 **"Come on. Come on. Come on, you gotta get up," Wanda says urgently, moving over to Vision. "You gotta get up. Come on. Hey. Hey. We have to go."**

 **"Please," Vision pleads, laying a hand on her face. "Please leave."**

"What?!" a few people exclaim.

"You can't just give yourself up like that!" Tony says.

"Why would you ever ask that of me?" Wanda asks Vision.

"I don't want you getting hurt," he replies softly.

"And I don't want you dying," she retorts.

 **"You asked me to stay... I'm staying," she replies firmly.**

 **"Please," Vision insists.**

 **"Get up," she urges again.**

 **Behind them, Proxima and Corvus suddenly crash through the roof, landing in a crouch. They slowly stand to their feet, eyes faintly darkly at the two Avengers. They begin advance on them, brandishing their weapons. Wanda moves protectively in front of Vision, building power in her hands.**

"Come on Wanda..." Clint mutters.

"This doesn't look very good," Peter says uneasily.

"Where are we?" Natasha murmurs in frustration.

 **An express train passes behind Wanda, and Proxima cocks her head as if aware of another's presence. Confused, Wanda also turns and looks over her left shoulder. As the last train car passes, we see a silhouette on the far side of the platform.**

Everyone remains quiet, catching their breath as they all recognize the familiar stance of the figure standing there. Steve sighs in relief, while Bucky punches his arm lightly with a grin.

"Taking after me huh?" he asks.

"Protecting the little guy in the alley," Steve replies fondly.

"Oh thank the universe we made it," Falcon says.

 **Proxima scowls and throws her weapon at the shadowy figure, but it is deftly caught just before the figure steps from the shadows.**

"Definitely knows how to make an entrance," Rhodey remarks.

"Eh, I could do better," Tony says offhandedly.

"I swear, if one of you guys decides to drop in from above and say 'hello there,' I'm gonna scream with happiness," Peter says eagerly.

"Well we certainly are bold," Clint replies with a knowing wink, and Peter beams at him.

"Legolas, don't encourage him," Tony sighs.

"What?" he asks innocently.

 **As the Avengers theme kicks in, we now recognize a bearded and furious Steve Rogers as he steps into the light. Vision and Wanda look hopeful and relieved.**

"Here's where I come in," Sam says with a grin. "Bout to kick some serious-"

"What have you been doing?" Tony asks Natasha.

"Some things," she replies.

 **While all parties are distracted, Sam Wilson swoops in and kicks Proxima across the platform and through the closed café's security gate and furniture. Swooping around, he fires on Corvus with several small projectiles, which Corvus swiftly deflects with his spear.**

"How's that for an _~beep~_ kicking entrance?" Sam asks.

"Steve doesn't like that kind of talk," Natasha comments.

Steve looks at her irritably with a sigh, and she just smirks back at him.

 **At the same time, Captain America throws Proxima's weapon to Natasha Romanoff as she runs forwards into the fight. She catches Corvus by surprise, ducking under his swing, stabbing him in the gut. Corvus yells and growls in pain, and Natasha executes a flying kick to knock him backwards.**

"Woah, that was epic!" Peter exclaims.

"At least we know they can be injuries kind of easily," Natasha comments.

"Are you kidding? She used an alien spear," Tony states.

"And Dr. Strange cut Voldemort's heard with a brick spike," Clint points out.

 **Proxima, who has rushed back to the fight, summons her weapon back to her hand and attacks Black Widow. Captain America leaps forward, rolls, scoops up Corvus's dropped glaive and holds her off. Black Widow joins in with her own escrima sticks.**

 **While the three are fighting, Falcon returns and again kicks Proxima backwards; she scuttles over to the prone Corvus. Falcon draws both of his submachine pistols on the two.**

"That's more like it," Steve says with a firm nod.

"Oh thank goodness, you're alright," Wanda sighs in relief, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"No thank you?" Sam asks. "Seriously?"

"Sam," Steve sighs.

 **Proxima glares before turning to face Corvus.**

 **"Get up," she growls.**

 **"I can't," Corvus groans in pain.**

 **"We don't wanna kill you. But we will," Natasha threatens cooly.**

 **"You'll never get the chance again," Proxima promises darkly.**

 **Proxima Midnight and Corvus Glaive depart as they are beamed up. The glaive is snatched from Cap's hand as well, much to his surprise. Their Q ship then begins to fly away into the atmosphere, leaving the threat subdued for now.**

"Well that's surprising," Rhodey remarks.

"How does a massive alien space ship get there without anyone noticing?" Fury asks incredulously.

"Invisibility maybe?" Peter offers.

"No, government satellites and cameras suck," Tony waves it off.

 **"Can you stand?" Sam asks, helping Vision to his feet.**

 **Vision nods back at him in confirmation and gratitude, then looks at Steve.**

 **"Thank you, Captain," he says.**

 **"Let's get you on the jet," Steve says with a nod.**

"That was way to close," Sam says.

"Which is why we typically stay together," Natasha says with a pointed look at Wanda and Vision.

"Sorry..." she mumbles in reply.

"Although If Vision was also in New York, then two stones could've been lost," Fury points out with a frown.

Everyone blinks in surprise, not having realized that.

"Well, guess we should be glad these two fell in love," Clint jokes.

 **"I thought we had a deal. Stay close, check in. Don't take any chances," Natasha states in annoyance.**

 **"I'm sorry. We just wanted time," Wanda apologizes.**

 **"Where to, Cap?" Sam asks, piloting the jet.**

 **"Home," he replies.**

"And where's that?" Rhodey asks.

Steve remains silent for a moment, contemplating, and then responds.

"We're heading back to the Avengers facility," he says.

"Oh boy," Rhodey sighs.

"Huh. Kind of bold," Tony remarks.

"Well the fate of the universe is on the line," Steve points out firmly. "I'm not about to let the threat of prison stop us from doing our jobs."

"Hey, not being rude, just a little surprised," Tony replies defensively.

"I hope we get to save the wizard from Voldemort," Peter says hopefully.


End file.
